Tout ira bien
by Archesa
Summary: L'exécution du Major Swift avait sonné le glas de leur révolution. Les hommes de Logan avaient pénétré le quartier général de la résistance, répandant la mort dans leur sillage.Que se passe-t-il, maintenant que les leaders de la rébellion sont tombés, maintenant que la princesse est enfermée? La révolution pourra-t-elle avoir lieu ou Albion sombrera-t-il dans les ténèbres?SPOILERS!
1. Sombre lumière

_*Une lumière jaillit au cœur de la résistance, mais elle n'aurait pu être plus sombre._

Tout s'était effondré. Tous leurs espoirs, tous les efforts de la résistance, tous ces partisans réunis, pour rien!  
L'exécution du Major Swift avait sonné le glas de leur révolution. Les hommes de Logan avaient pénétré le quartier général de la résistance, répandant la mort dans leur sillage. Les hommes de Page n'avaient pu les repousser et bientôt le chef de la résistance de Bowerstone n'eut d'autre choix que d'ordonner la reddition.  
Page, Ben Finn, Walter Beck. Jetés dans le plus sombre cachot des prisons royales, ils n'avaient aucune illusion quant au sort qui leur était réservé. Ils paieraient le crime de haute trahison de leur vie. Seul demeurait incertain le destin de celle qui les avait réunis.

"C'est à cause de vous que nous sommes là!", gronda Page en s'adossant au mur sombre et humide de la cellule. "La résistance n'avait jamais attirée l'attention de votre frère avant que vous n'apparaissiez! Encore quelques mois et nous aurions étés prêts."  
"Lâchez-la, un peu!", intervint Ben en se plaçant entre les deux jeunes femmes. "A vous entendre, on pourrait croire que c'est elle qui a prévenu la garde."  
"Pourquoi pas.", répondit Page, sur la défensive. "Mon expérience finit toujours par me prouver qu'on ne peut se fier à la royauté!"  
"Rejeter la faute les uns sur les autres ne servira à rien.", coupa Walter de sa voix profonde."Nous devrions employer les forces qu'il nous reste à meilleur escient."  
"Trouver un moyen de nous échapper par exemple.", reprit Ben.  
"Je doute que Logan nous laisse le temps de mettre au point un plan d'évasion.", fit remarquer Page avant de prendre place sur l'une des paillasses.  
Le capitaine ignora la pique et se tourna vers celle qui avait su convaincre Swift et Walter avant lui.  
"Princesse. Vous devez connaitre les secrets de ce château. Comment pouvons nous sortir de là?"  
Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter de voir l'espoir mourir dans les yeux du soldat.  
"Il n'y a … aucun moyen. Les cellules sont taillées dans la roche. Quel que soit le sort qu'on nous réserve… nous ne pourrons y échapper."  
"C'est facile pour vous de dire ça!", explosa Page. "Vous n'avez à craindre ni la torture, ni le peloton d'exécution."  
"Il suffit Page!", gronda Sir Walter. "Je ne crois malheureusement pas que-"  
Le vieux soldat fut interrompu par des bruits de pas remontant le couloir.

Deux gardes d'élite se plantèrent des deux côtés de la porte alors qu'un troisième ouvrait la cellule.  
"Le Roi demande à voir le responsable de la rébellion."  
Page s'avança d'un pas résolu mais le soldat se contenta de lui rire au nez.  
"Ton heure viendra! Vous non plus, vieux fou!", ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Walter alors que celui-ci s'avançait. "Elle."  
Les regards se tournèrent vers la princesse rebelle qui se redressa, terriblement blême.

On lui passa une lourde paire de menottes et la poussa hors de la prison, pour affronter l'ire du roi… et la déception de son frère.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai toujours trouvé illogique que Logan ne remarque pas sa soeur dans la foule, lors de l'exécution du Major Swift, et la première fois que j'ai joué, je me suis dit "_ah, là c'est le moment où mon personnage se retrouve en prison pour une période indéterminée_"... et non! déception! (et aussi un certain soulagement parce que je ne me suis toujours pas remise du passage à Bargate avec les poèmes du directeur, dans Fable premier du nom ^^)**

**Donc j'ai imaginé cette petite histoire qui devait à l'origine n'être qu'un One-shot, sur ce qui aurait, d'après moi, dû se passer après l'exécution de Swift.**  
**Chapitre 2 disponible le 04/08.**

**PS: Pour des raisons de nombre maximal de caractères, les chapitres disponibles via le volet déroulant seront légèrement différents de ceux présents en début de chapitre.  
**


	2. Il faut régler ce litige officiellement

_*Il faut régler ce litige officiellement_.

Les gardes empruntèrent le grand escalier. Face à elle, les portes monumentales de la salle du trône s'ouvraient sur un douloureux souvenir. C'était ici qu'avait commencé la révolution. Il était légitime que ce fût ici qu'elle s'achève.  
Mais à sa grande surprise, les gardes empruntèrent soudain le couloir de droite, menant à la salle de guerre.  
Penché sur la mappe monde au centre de la pièce, Logan se redressa à leur entrée. Sur son visage se lisait toujours cette froide détermination, mais alors que ses yeux rencontrait ceux de sa sœur, une autre émotion passa, telle un éclair dans son regard. Du chagrin.  
D'un geste il ordonna aux soldats de quitter la pièce, le laissant seul, en compagnie de celle qui l'avait trahi.  
Dans un silence pesant, l'ombre et la lumière se toisèrent longuement.  
Rachel avait changé. Elle avait couru, elle avait combattu, elle avait souffert. Le froid, la faim, la peur, le sang versé. Elle avait découvert les tourments du commun des mortels, tout en portant le fardeau de sa nature héroïque, et le poids des crimes de son frère. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille qu'il avait connue.  
Le roi, lui aussi, avait changé. Ou peut-être les mois passés loin du château lui avaient-ils simplement ouvert les yeux. Ceux de Logan étaient assombris, obscurcis par les soucis; ses épaules voutées sous le poids d'un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Ses cernes, sa pâleur, ses cicatrices firent soudain douter Rachel de sa propre conviction. Un détail sur la mappe monde, pourtant, lui rendit ses forces et toute sa hargne. A côté du sceau de la guilde apporté au roi en trophée, tels des pions sur un échiquier un mouvement de troupes en direction de la vallée de Mistpeak; une force d'intervention, prête à raser le village des gitans de la carte. Elle posa sur le tyran face à elle un regard assassin et, se redressant telle un serpent prêt à mordre, cracha enfin son venin.  
"Je pensais que tu voudrais régler ce litige officiellement. Une enfant n'a-t-elle rien à faire dans la salle de guerre?"  
La réponse du roi fut immédiate. Sa main s'abattit avec force sur la joue de l'héroïne qui encaissa le coup sans faiblir.  
"C'est à la trahison de ma sœur que je fais face.", gronda Logan. "Un temps viendra pour les procès."  
"C'est à toi qu'on a accordé le pouvoir de vie ou de mort, mon frère. Fais en bon usage car sois sur que si j'échappe à l'échafaud, je n'aurai de répit avant de te voir tomber."  
"Idiote! Que sais-tu du pouvoir? Du fardeau que représente un royaume? Des sacrifices exigés pour le protéger? Ta petite révolte a semé le chaos dans tout l'Albion, et ce faisant nous a tous mis en grand péril. La décision finale n'en sera que plus facile à prendre."  
Il rappela les gardes.  
"Conduisez cette vermine, cette infâme traitresse au cachot. Très bientôt, tu répondras de tes actes, ma sœur. Et Albion te jugera pour ton crime."

Elle n'était plus la jeune fille qu'il avait connu. Et il devrait agir en conséquence.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je me suis longuement demandé quelle serait la "****_juste réaction_****" de Logan face à la trahison de sa soeur. Les réponses les plus simples sont souvent les meilleures et un bon revers, ça défoule toujours!**

**Que va-t-il se passer ensuite? Qu'adviendra-t-il de Rachel, la princesse rebelle?**  
**Chapitre 3 disponible le 5/08/2012!**


	3. Aucun de nous n'avait remarqué

_*Aucun de nous n'avait remarqué à quel point il avait sombré dans la folie._

Page fut la première à être emmenée par les gardes. Avant de trancher une tête, il faut s'assurer que le corps est bien mort, sinon elle repoussera. C'est en vertu de ce principe bien connu des chasseurs d'hydres et des cuisiniers qu'ils cherchaient à connaitre l'emplacement de toutes les poches de résistance d'Albion. Eteindre jusqu'à la plus petite étincelle de révolte avant de les mettre à mort. Faire d'eux des exemples et non pas des martyrs.  
Ce fut ensuite le tour de Rachel.  
Jamais Walter n'aurait cru le roi capable de tant de cruauté envers sa sœur, et pourtant, il regardait impuissant l'héroïne qu'il aimait comme une fille conduite à la Question.  
Restés seuls dans cette lugubre cellule qui serait sans doute leur tombeau, Ben et lui se murèrent dans un mutisme qui en disait long.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est un peu beaucoup très court, mais c'est juste un chapitre de transition. (****_comme le sont tous mes chapitres 3... private joke_****!)  
Promis, celui de demain sera beaucoup plus long (et plein de spoilers donc si vous n'êtes pas arrivé à la fin de la révolution dans le jeu, je vous déconseille de le lire et je vous conseille de finir cette partie du jeu rapido pour pouvoir embrayer sur la fic lol).**

**Chapitre 4 uploadé le 06/08/2012**

**PS: Un cookie à celui qui reconnaitra la référence à une série héroic-fantasy produite par Sam Raimi, dans ce chapitre!**


	4. Elles étaient en moi, toutes années

_**Alerte SPOILER!**_

_**Si vous n'êtes pas venus à bout de la première partie du jeu, j'entends la Révolution et que vous n'avez pas encore jugé Logan, ne lisez pas la suite... Vous êtes encore en train de lire, pas vrai? Quel mot vous ne comprenez pas dans "ne lisez pas a suite"... Quoi qu'il en soit (un cookie à celui qui aura reconnu la référence dans le paragraphe précédent!), révélations importantes à venir!**_  
_**Mouais... Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi on mettait des alertes spoiler au début des fanfic, personnellement, ça ne m'a jamais arrêtée ^^' (je crois que c'est un peu comme les "cette histoire est purement fictive, toute ressemblance avec etc..." au début des films! c'est juste livré avec... comme la pièce supplémentaire dans les meubles en kit suédois... comme les krisprolls... faut que j'arrête mes comparaisons, nan?)**_  
_**Sur ceeeeee... Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_*Elles étaient en moi, depuis toutes ces années._

Il n'avait pas le choix! Il devait se montrer inflexible, ou le royaume tomberait! Les ténèbres approchaient, et nul n'en réchapperait s'il faisait la moindre erreur.  
Le roi ne cessait de se répéter ces mêmes mots, encore et encore, mais sans jamais réussir à se convaincre.  
_Les ténèbres s'abattront sur Albion_.  
Cette incessante litanie lui ôtait le sommeil depuis bientôt cinq ans. Les ténèbres approchaient, et nul ne le comprenait! Nul ne pourrait le comprendre à moins de l'avoir vécu.  
Il toucha d'un geste absent la cicatrice qui barrait son visage, un souvenir de sa rencontre avec le Tortureur. Les ténèbres incarnées. Une menace pire que tout ce que sa mère avait jamais eu à affronter. Elle, une héroïne, n'aurait peut-être même pas pu défaire un tel ennemi, alors comment lui était il sensé réussir? Il n'était pas un héros! Et il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Oublier le sourire triste se peignant sur les traits de la reine quand le sceau de la guilde n'avait pas réagi à son contact. Il posa un regard noir sur ce symbole millénaire que les gardes lui avaient apporté comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire trophée et le jeta d'un geste rageur. A son contact, un cri s'éleva!  
Une voix familière hurlant sa douleur, implorant qu'on l'achève à travers les sanglots.  
Logan s'effondra, terrassé par les cris de sa sœur. Etait-ce réel? Il n'avait pourtant donné aucun ordre! Etait-ce le sceau qui vibrait de la souffrance de sa propriétaire légitime? Ou étaient-ce les ténèbres en lui qui lui murmuraient ses pensées les plus sombres à l'oreille?  
Il se recroquevilla quand un rire couvrit les sanglots. Le Tortureur!  
"_Cette terre nous appartient._"  
Les ténèbres! Elles étaient là! Elles se répandaient sur l'Albion! Un goudron infâme dégoulinait de la mappe monde. L'Albion, et par delà la mer Aurora étaient perdues.  
Logan eut un violent mouvement de recul et trébucha. Il se rattrapa au dossier d'un fauteuil et quand il posa à nouveau son regard sur la carte, celle-ci était redevenue normale.  
Le roi respira profondément. Son sang battait à ses tympans, sa respiration devenait incontrôlable, son rythme cardiaque erratique. Le désespoir fondait sur lui. Il avait tout perdu. L'estime de lui-même, le respect de son peuple, l'amour de sa sœur.  
Il secoua vivement la tête pour se ressaisir. Il cèderait ce soir, mais les ténèbres n'auraient pas raison de lui! S'il devait abandonner le combat ce serait de sa propre initiative. Son calme retrouvé, il ramassa le sceau de la guilde et le posa sur le secrétaire en acajou qui jouxtait la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit le meuble et en sortit un verre et une bouteille de vin. Cette nuit, il n'était plus le roi. Il n'était plus qu'un homme accablé par le chagrin. Il était Logan. Et il dormirait beaucoup mieux après cette coupe de vin.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 dispo demain (07/08/2012), comme d'habitude! Oubliez pas de poster une review!**


	5. Destins inéluctables

_*Il arrive qu'ils convergent tous lors d'événements inéluctables._  
"_Tu as beaucoup accompli ces quatre dernières années, Logan. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant… Dans un an les ténèbres s'abattront sur Albion, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Tu as déjà tant sacrifié. Mais ton rôle dans cette histoire touche à sa fin. Un tout dernier choix s'offre à toi, le reste ne dépendra plus jamais de toi… Mais tu as déjà choisi n'est ce pas? Les ténèbres en toi te poussent vers la seule décision qui leur permettra de prendre le contrôle de ce monde._"  
"Je ne suis pas leur esclave! Je peux leur résister!"  
"_Non, tu ne peux pas… Pour sauver l'Albion, une seule décision s'offre à toi. Un tout dernier sacrifice_."

* * *

**Ouhh! Les choses se corsent!**  
**Alors, au cas où ce ne serait pas hyper clair, il s'agit là d'un dialogue entre Logan et Theresa (en italique). Notre chère prophétesse a encore et toujours un rôle à jouer!**

**Et comme je suis gentille et que ce chapitre était outrageusement court, j'uploade le suivant dans la foulée! ^^ Bonne lecture!**


	6. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire

_*Je sais ce que j'ai à faire._  
Logan se leva d'un bond et s'effondra sur le tapis, terrassé par une terrible migraine. Il regarda avec suspicion la bouteille vide posée à côté de son fauteuil, se demandant vaguement comment quelques verres de spiritueux avaient pu lui faire le même effet qu'une cuisante défaite face à un troll. Il se releva et avança vers la fenêtre d'un pas incertain. L'aube pointait. Une fine couche de rosée se déposait sur les jardins du château. L'air frais du matin lui fouetta le visage, et les premiers rayons du soleil l'aveuglèrent. Les révélations de la Prophétesse lui revinrent tout à coup en mémoire! Les ténèbres, le choix, le sacrifice!  
Un nouveau fardeau s'ajoutait à celui qu'il portait déjà. Il avait déjà tant sacrifié! N'était ce pas suffisant? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir tout révélé il y a quatre ans? Pourquoi l'avoir ainsi torturé, manipulé?  
Le sacrifice. Le dernier, l'ultime sacrifice.  
"Ma décision était déjà prise, au fond.", murmura-t-il en prenant dans sa main le sceau de la guilde.  
L'Albion serait préservée… mais il le paierait de sa vie.

* * *

**Eh oui! Logan apprend à ses dépend que Theresa est une vieille (600 ans, on peut le dire, nan?) manipulatrice!**

**Chapitre 7 disponible demain, comme d'hab'! (08/08/2012)  
Rate & Review, s'il vous plait!** **Ça prend une demi minute, et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur!^^**


	7. Un homme encore loyal à l'ancienne garde

_*Un homme encore loyal à l'ancienne garde._  
Page avait été ramenée à la cellule en début d'après midi, mais Rachel fut retenue bien plus longtemps. Ses cris perçants résonnèrent jusqu'à la cellule où étaient détenus ses compagnons. Walter ne l'avouerai jamais à personne mais malgré les preuves accablantes de ses méfaits, il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à haïr Logan, ni à renier la part de lui-même qui restait loyale à son roi. Mais alors que les cris de sa protégée couvraient tous les autres sons, la dernière once de loyauté se brisa! Plus résolu que jamais à abattre cet homme, il laissa éclater sa rage en frappant de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Geste bien futile!  
La porte du couloir s'ouvrit avec fracas et deux gardes d'élite dans leurs uniformes pourpres jetèrent Rachel dans la cellule.  
L'héroïne tenta de se relever, pour ne pas infliger à ses compagnons le vain spectacle de sa déchéance, mais ses blessures lui permirent à peine de se redresser.  
Ben Finn se précipita à ses côtés et la guida jusqu'à une paillasse.  
Blessée, affaiblie, l'héroïne luttait pour rester consciente. Sans prendre la peine de demander la permission, Ben écarta les lambeaux de sa tunique lacérée pour observer l'étendue des dégâts. Trop éreintée pour protester, Rachel le laissa la tourner sur le côté pour examiner son dos. Les blessures que les gardes lui avait infligées étaient nombreuses mais peu profondes… ou peut être sa nature héroïque lui permettait elle de cicatriser beaucoup plus rapidement que le commun des mortels. Avant que Ben n'ai eu le temps de formuler clairement cette interrogation dans son propre esprit, Page fondit sur eux depuis l'autre bout de la cellule. Un bras en écharpe, de nombreuses ecchymoses sur le visage, le chef de la résistance de Bowerstone n'avait pas fière allure mais ne pouvait rivaliser avec la princesse.  
"Vous avez parlé?", s'enquit-elle. "Vous leur avez livré les autres?"  
La princesse n'osait pas parler, de peur que le sentiment de nausée qui l'envahissait peu à peu ne la submerge. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, obtenant pour réponse un soupir de soulagement.  
"Pardon d'avoir douté de vous…", souffla Page, toute trace d'animosité chassée à tout jamais de sa voix. "Je… ne me doutais pas qu'il… vous ferait subir le même sort qu'à nous. Je…"  
La porte des prisons s'ouvrit avec fracas et des pas précipités remontèrent le couloir jusqu'à leur cellule.  
Un garde en uniforme rouge se posta devant l'entrée, un trousseau de clef à la main et fouilla frénétiquement à la recherche de celle du cachot.  
"Walter, Capitaine Finn, dépêchez vous, nous n'avons que peu de temps!"  
"Peu de temps pour quoi, mon garçon?", demanda Walter n'osant pas espérer.  
"On nous offre quelques instants! Il faut les mettre à profit!", pressa-t-il. "Si vous pouvez gagner le quartier du marché avant que les gardes soient relevés, vous serez tirés d'affaire."  
Le soldat ouvrit la porte et s'en écarta. Incrédules, les autres n'avaient pas bougé.  
"En route!"  
Leur fuite fut presque trop facile pour être vraie. Aucune résistance, aucun soldat ne se dressa sur leur route. Ceux qui patrouillaient sur les toits ou dans les couloirs adjacents ne les remarquaient pas. Bientôt ils atteignirent les limites des terres du château. Le soldat encore loyal à l'ancienne garde s'arrêta là.  
"Je ne suis pas autorisé à aller plus loin."  
"Autorisé par qui, mon garçon?"  
Il garda le silence mais se tourna vers la princesse.  
"On m'a confié ceci pour vous."  
De son sac il tira une pile de vêtements neufs sur le dessus de laquelle trônait un message.  
"C'est l'écriture de Swift!", remarqua Ben.  
"Ne traînez pas!", les pressa le soldat en fourrant les étoffes dans les bras de Rachel. "Le temps est presque écoulé, les autres gardes vont commencer à avoir des soupçons!"  
Les quatre révolutionnaires s'exécutèrent mais le garde retint la princesse par le bras. Il fouilla brièvement dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un objet que Rachel pensait ne jamais revoir.  
"Le sceau! Mais comment-"  
"Vous avez de nombreux partisans, madame. Peut-être plus haut placés et plus inattendus que vous pourriez le penser. N'abandonnez pas maintenant. L'Albion a besoin de cette révolution!"  
La princesse hocha brièvement la tête et quitta pour la seconde fois les terres de son enfance.

* * *

**Ahaaaah! Alors qui est donc cet ami haut placé? Que révélera le message de Swift? (oh le vieux faux suspense ^^') Qu'adviendra-t-il de la résistance?**


	8. En fuite

*En fuite  
"Si vous atteignez le quartier du marché, vous serez tirés d'affaire." Difficile de croire que Logan les laisserait s'en tirer si facilement.  
"Aucun endroit n'est sur pour nous maintenant…", se désola Page en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle. "Logan nous trouvera où que nous allions…"  
"Et il nous trouvera d'autant plus facilement si nous restons ici.", fit remarquer Walter en proposant son aide à la résistante.  
"Je crois que je connais un endroit…", risqua la princesse, plongée dans la contemplation de la relique qu'elle avait vue pour la dernière fois dans le bureau de Logan. "La Guilde. Ma mère en parlait parfois… Tout un réseau de salles et de galeries s'étendant sous Millfields et le Lac de Bower. Le reste de la résistance pourrait nous y rejoindre facilement et jamais Logan ne nous trouvera pas là bas."  
"Il n'y a qu'un problème.", fit constater Walter. "L'entrée de la Guilde a été condamnée. Par ta mère elle-même. Où se tenait la crypte se trouve aujourd'hui le belvédère de Millfields. Il est impossible d'y pénétrer."  
"Pour le commun des mortels, oui. Mais pas pour ceux qui en possèdent la clef.", conclut-elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres en leur montrant le sceau de la guilde.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre court... promis c'est le dern- l'****_avant_**** dernier! Les chapitres suivants seront plus longs.**

**J'ai pas mal hésité sur la planque que devrait choisir la résistance. Entre derrière une porte démoniaque, dans les galeries du funiculaires de Millfields et la Guilde...  
Mais vont ils pouvoir accéder à la Salle du Destin? Suspeeeeeeeeeeeence!**


	9. La colline des héros

_*La colline des héros._  
Ils atteignirent Millfields aux premières lueurs du matin. Au dessus de la petite bourgade, les lumières de Bowerstone s'éteignaient une à une alors que le ciel passait du mauve au pourpre, puis du pourpre à l'or et pour finir au plus éclatant des azurs. Tous avaient crû voir leur dernière heure arriver, la veille, alors ils savourèrent cette aurore comme si elle devait être la première et la dernière, comme si plus jamais le soleil ne devait les bénir de sa lumière. Pourtant, arrivés aux premières maisons, une réalité bien plus sombre les rattrapa. Sur chaque mur, chaque ruine, chaque pilier étaient placardés des avis de recherche à leurs effigies.  
"Il ne faut pas trainer!", les pressa Walter alors qu'ils atteignaient les rives du lac.  
"Vous êtes sure que ça va marcher?", s'inquiéta Page.  
"Fais lui confiance.", répondit Walter. "Elle est bien la fille de sa mère!"  
La vérité, c'était que l'héroïne était bien moins sure d'elle que Walter ne le pensait. Leur unique espoir de se sauver reposait sur les souvenirs lointains d'histoires que sa mère lui racontait pour l'endormir. Pourtant, la vue de la colline des héros se dressant fièrement au dessus de la cime des arbres lui rendit ses forces!  
"Nous ne sommes plus très loin.", annonça-t-elle la voix pleine d'espoir.  
"Tant mieux!", s'exclama Ben. "Je tuerai pour un bol de soupe et un bain bien chaud!"  
"On finit enfin par se comprendre.", lança Walter en ponctuant sa phrase d'un rire tonitruant.  
Ils traversèrent la forêt sans encombre et atteignirent bientôt le pied du promontoire rocheux. Rachel les devançant de quelques pas, ils gravirent non sans mal la dizaine de mètres les séparant du sommet pour trouver, au centre d'un triangle formé par trois médaillons sculptés, les vestiges d'un dispositif familier.  
"Une porte de cullis!", s'exclama Ben. "Si on m'avait dit que j'en verrais une en vrai un jour!"  
"Est-ce que ça fonctionne?", s'enquit immédiatement Page que la fatigue commençait à gagner.  
"Je l'ignore… Mais nous allons bientôt en avoir le cœur net! J'ouvre la voie. Si je devais ne pas revenir, vous aurez la forêt pour vous cacher."  
L'héroïne s'avança d'un pas décidé. Après un rapide regard sur les autres médaillons, elle prit place au centre, comme sa mère avant elle, garda le sceau fermement serré dans sa main et jeta un sort.

* * *

**La suite demain :)**


	10. La salle du Destin

_*La salle du destin._  
Bien qu'inutilisée depuis plus de cinquante ans, la porte réagit immédiatement à sa volonté et l'héroïne fut téléportée. Surprise par la puissance du déplacement, elle s'effondra sur le sol dallé d'une salle aux murs ornés d'une frise en plusieurs tableaux.  
Un puits de lumière éclairait la salle, pourtant en regardant vers le plafond, l'héroïne ne vit que la pierre noircie par les âges et nul signe d'une quelconque ouverture.  
A droite du puits se dressait une table où un chandelier et plusieurs bougies semblaient presque l'attendre. La princesse canalisa encore une fois sa volonté pour allumer les mèches et remarqua sur la table, une enveloppe cachetée frappée de l'emblème de son royaume.  
S'encourageant mentalement à ne pas trop faire attendre ses compagnons, elle céda néanmoins à la curiosité et ouvrit le message.

"_A Logan et Rachel,_  
_Mes chers enfants, si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est qu'un des futurs possibles s'est réalisé et que l'un de vous est désormais confronté à un choix impossible. J'ignore quels événement, ou quelle menace vous aura finalement montés l'un contre l'autre mais quel que soit votre différent, rappelez toujours de ce qui vous unit et de ce que vous partagez. Mon amour pour vous survivra à mon départ et si je n'ai pu vous éviter de vous retrouver un jour confronté au choix que j'ai dû faire jadis entre la vie d'une poignée et celle du plus grand nombre, je souhaite vous donner un seul et unique conseil._  
_Albion vaut plus qu'une seule vie à l'exception de chacune d'entre elles._

_Votre mère qui vous aime._"

Rachel serra la lettre contre son cœur et sécha ses larmes d'un geste vif. Elle devait se ressaisir! Un temps viendrait pour les émotions et pour les questions existentielles, mais pour l'instant, elle devait mettre ses compagnons à l'abri!  
Elle rangea le message dans la poche de son pantalon et retourna à la porte de cullis, en priant pour que le retour fonctionne aussi bien que l'aller.  
En un éclair, elle avait retrouvé l'air libre et ses compagnons. Etourdie par la violence du transport, elle vacilla et tomba à genoux sur le sol.  
"Tout va bien?", s'inquiéta Ben Finn en se précipitant à sa rencontre.  
"Oui, juste un peu désorientée.", s'excusa-t-elle en se relevant et en époussetant ses genoux. "L'atterrissage secoue un peu."  
"Et comment sommes nous sensés traverser ça?", demanda Page, toujours incrédule.  
"Avec moi."  
Rachel lui tendit la main. Page hésita un instant, mais pas Ben!  
"Notre premier voyage en tête à tête.", badina-t-il en souriant.  
L'héroïne lui rendit son sourire et activa la porte.  
Walter et Page échangèrent un regard. Aussitôt, Rachel se rematérialisa devant eux.  
"Page, à vous."  
La résistante ne se le fit pas répéter cette fois! Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent laissant Walter seul avec sa claustrophobie.  
"Tout va bien Walter.", rassura l'héroïne en revenant. "Vous pouvez le faire."  
"Comment est-ce à l'intérieur?"  
"Grand, spacieux, plein d'oxygène.", répondit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle lui tendit la main et lui murmura de lui faire confiance.  
Le vieux soldat s'exécuta et, en un clignement d'œil, la colline avait disparue pour être remplacée par la vaste salle qui devenait dès cet instant leur quartier général.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: Plans de bataille.**


	11. Plans de bataille

_*Plans de bataille._  
Il fallut moins d'une heure au petit groupe pour explorer les galeries adjacentes et pour trouver leurs marques. Guidé par son instinct de soldat, et d'aventurier avant ça, Ben trouva à la surprise générale un petit arsenal dans une alcôve derrière une bibliothèque. Epées, arcs et arbalètes trouvèrent bientôt leur place sur la table de la salle principale, ce qui facilita grandement les explorations futures. Plus pragmatique, Page avait trouvé de l'eau, tandis que Walter, bien décidé à ne pas rester enfermé dans cette maudite grotte, avait trouvé une sortie!  
"Si on peut sortir, ça veut aussi dire que d'autres peuvent entrer.", fit remarquer l'héroïne, coupant le vieux soldat dans son enthousiasme. "Il va falloir barricader ce passage. Je ne tiens pas à être dérangée par une invasion de Hobbes.", conclut-elle avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de protester.  
Ils bricolèrent une porte à partir d'étagères de bibliothèques, coupant l'accès à tout intrus venant de l'extérieur mais sans pour autant renoncer à leur sortie de secours.  
La princesse profita de l'étroitesse du couloir et de l'impossibilité d'y opérer à plusieurs pour s'offrir un moment d'intimité. Elle retourna à la salle du destin et y récupéra les vêtements que le garde lui avait donnés. Elle s'attendait à un ensemble hétéroclite provenant d'effets personnels des prisonniers ou d'uniformes, mais la tenue qui se dépliait devant elle était, en un sens, bien plus surprenante!  
Une chemise à manches bouffantes, un pantalon en lin et une veste d'une profonde couleur pourpre bordée d'or. Elle provenait de la garde robe personnelle de son frère.  
L'héroïne ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle trouva difficilement la force de s'habiller tant son esprit s'assaillait lui-même de questions.  
"Voilà qui vous donne une stature tout à fait royale.", flatta une voix, la tirant de ses pensées.  
Rachel avait inconsciemment repris le chemin de la salle du destin où ces trois compagnons l'attendaient.  
"Avez-vous jeté un œil au message de Swift?", demanda-t-elle à Ben, désireuse de changer de sujet.  
"Nous étions justement en train d'en parler.", répondit Walter.  
"Alors?"  
"Et bien… il s'agit de Swift. Et on peut dire qu'il n'y va pas par quatre chemins. Vous trouverez des alliés à Aurora."  
"Il n'y a rien là bas.", protesta Page. "Aurora est une terre désolée."  
"Du moins, c'est ce qu'on nous a dit…", nuança Walter.  
"Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'à réquisitionner un navire."  
"Je vais malheureusement devoir vous charger de ça.", reprit la princesse. "Je dois partir pour Mistpeak sans tarder."  
Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait surpris dans le bureau de Logan.  
"Il est peut être déjà trop tard.", dit Page. "Nous ne devons pas nous disperser si nous voulons avoir une chance de défaire Logan."  
"Je ne les abandonnerai pas! S'il y a ne serait ce qu'un espoir que j'arrive avant l'armée, je…"  
"Vous comptez repousser une armée entière à vous seule?"  
Rachel lui lança un regard noir.  
"Je compte les devancer. Le funiculaire est fermé, ils devront passer par la montagne, ça leur prendra des jours."  
"A vous aussi."  
"Pas si je passe par Mourningwood. Walter et moi avons découvert un passage dans la montagne. Si je fais vite, je peux prévenir Savin à temps, peut-être même trouver un endroit sûr pour eux."  
"Les gitans ont été les premiers à nous jurer allégeance.", ajouta Walter de manière à clore le débat. "A nous de leur prouver que leur confiance ne sera pas bafouée."  
"Si vous passez par Mourningwood", intervint Ben, "je tiens à vous accompagner. C'est une région dangereuse, et je ne serai pas tranquille en vous sachant seule là bas."  
La princesse sourit, touchée de cette attention, mais…  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout ira bien. En plus, j'ai besoin de vous ici. Il faudra que nous soyons prêts à partir pour Aurora dès mon retour."  
"Quant à moi", reprit Page, "je vais contacter les autres groupes de résistance, et nous nous tiendrons prêts pour l'assaut final. A votre retour, la révolution commencera."

* * *

**Je suis consciente que ce choix est sujet à débats mais je considère que Brightwood (de Fable II) est devenu Mourningwood (dans Fable III). Alors ma théorie repose sur pas grand chose, si ce n'est la proximité avec Bowerstone et un pont qu'on traverse avec Walter pour se rendre au Fort de Mourningwood (et rencontrer Swift... et Ben, bien sur! 3)**  
**Ah, un autre truc que vous aurez peut être remarqué... ... j'ai honte mais... J'AI COMPLÉTEMENT OUBLIE LE CHIEN! Je m'en suis rendu compte à l'écriture du chapitre suivant et il était trop tard pour revenir au début et tout reprendre pour introduire le chien dans l'histoire donc... ... Ah pas de chien! :'(**


	12. Le départ

_*Le départ._  
_Le problème avec les adieux, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais si on se reverra._  
Rachel avait entendu dire cette phrase par une amie de sa mère, une sœur-guerrière, venue du Nord. Ainsi avait-elle salué la monarque à chacune de leurs séparations, jusqu'à la toute dernière, ses funérailles.  
Alors qu'elle s'inclinait devant Page, serrait la main de Ben et enlaçait Walter, Rachel ne put s'ôter ces mots de l'esprit.  
"Soyez prudente.", la pria Ben.  
La princesse le promit et activa la porte de cullis.

Le sommet de la colline des héros offrait une vue imprenable sur Millfields et ses grandes demeures, mais aussi sur un panorama bien plus sauvage. A l'est du Lac de Bower s'étendait jadis la vaste forêt de Brightwood. Aujourd'hui Brightwood n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, puisque ces bosquets n'étaient autre que les premiers de la région désolée qui avait, au fil des ans, pris le nom des Bois du chagrin.  
Equipée de ce qu'elle avait trouvé de mieux à la guilde, une épée d'acier piquée de rouille et une arbalète, Rachel ne pouvait nier que la traversée serait dangereuse. Le jour commençait à décliner. Elle atteindrait Mourningwood au crépuscule et devrait donc traverser les marais de nuit.  
Tant pis pour la prudence! Les gitans avaient besoin d'elle et chaque minute passée à délibérer avec elle-même diminuait considérablement leur chances de survie.  
Elle refixa le fourreau de son épée à sa ceinture, ajusta sa veste et descendit la colline d'un pas rapide.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, la traversée de Mourningwood! Ca va faire peur! ^^**


	13. Orage et désespoir

_*Orage, ô désespoir, ô hommes-creux ennemis!_  
L'air s'était subitement rafraîchi. La pleine lune s'était peu à peu voilée de nuages sombres, et bientôt, un violent orage éclata sur Mourningwood.  
Seule, perdue dans les ténèbres, Rachel posa la main sur la garde de son épée, prête à dégainer au moindre mouvement suspect, tremblement du sol ou lueur évanescente plongeant en direction des tombes.  
Seule… Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rachel s'exposait ainsi au danger sans compagnon à ses côtés. Il lui était même déjà arrivé de traverser Mourningwood seule, mais jamais la nuit. Après le coucher du soleil, ce lieu devenait une terre de cauchemar. Où jamais personne ne devrait avoir à se retrouver seul.  
Afin de chasser les monstres qui naissaient dans son esprit, la jeune femme s'efforçait de maintenir tous ses sens en éveil.  
Ne surtout pas perdre le contact avec le réel.  
Mais de chaque reflet, de chaque forme, de chaque bruit naissait un ennemi toujours plus terrifiant.

Apparaissant dans la nuit, dans une pâleur de mort, les arbres tombés et les caveaux se succédaient lentement. Rachel ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle marchait.

Un changement presque imperceptible.  
La pluie tombait toujours, mais tout bruit s'évanouit. L'air devint rare et lourd, et la lumière de la torche semblait lentement s'effacer devant les ténèbres qui s'épaississaient. A présent, Rachel ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien. Paralysée par la peur, étouffée par l'atmosphère capiteuse, elle sentait ses jambes perdre leurs forces et sa conscience s'évanouir.

Ils arrivent...

Unique source de lumière dans le noir d'encre qui entourait la princesse, une sphère étincelante sortit de l'ombre et disparut dans le sol, quelques pas devant elle.  
Le temps du court répit qui lui restait avant l'apparition de l'horreur, la jeune femme se ressaisit soudain et s'empara de son épée. Le danger était là, elle n'avait plus qu'à l'affronter à présent.

Le grondement sourd des os qui se mettaient en mouvement dans le sol annonça à Rachel l'arrivée de son ennemi. La terre se souleva puis se déchira. Une masse informe de restes humains en émergea, animés par l'esprit qui les avait déterrés. Un crâne difforme apparut, les orbites habitées d'une lueur macabre à l'éclat vif et pourpre. Une mandibule s'y emboîta, puis le monstre s'assembla dans une symphonie de craquements assourdissants et sinistres. Enfin, lorsque la créature se tint debout, sa mâchoire s'abaissa en un hurlement qui fit trembler la terre…

CRRAC!

Le hurlement s'était éteint plus tôt que prévu. Le crâne avait volé en éclat sous le choc d'un violent coup d'épée. Un second s'abattit sur sa hanche et fit tomber son bassin en morceaux. Le géant s'effondra par terre, réduit en poussière alors que l'esprit mauvais s'enfuyait en un nuage vaporeux.  
"Il faudra faire mieux que ça…"  
Légèrement essoufflée, l'héroïne arma de nouveau son épée, prête à l'assaut alors que des dizaines de lumières sortaient de l'ombre pour s'enfoncer dans le sol.  
Le pire était passé, la nuit pouvait commencer.

* * *

**Je suis pas très douée pour tout ce qui fait peur. En fait, je suis une vraie froussarde alors le seul fait d'écrire cette scène représentait un véritable défi pour moi... Défi que j'ai brillamment... évité de relever en confiant l'écriture de la scène à mon petit ami!**  
**Tout l'honneur lui revient! :)**  
**Chapitre suivant, je reprends le relai! ^^**


	14. Mistpeak

_*Ces montagnes ont toujours été les nôtres._  
C'est avec un soulagement indescriptible que Rachel vit poindre l'aube. Loin au dessus des tombes noyées dans la brume, le ciel s'éclaircissait. Le dernier homme-creux retourna à la tombe, frappé d'une flèche dans l'orbite droite. Rachel rechargea immédiatement l'arbalète et effectua un rapide tour sur elle-même. Elle était seule.  
Dans le brouillard évanescent de l'aurore, les lieux qui l'avaient cette nuit emplie de terreur faisaient naître en elle un autre sentiment, de la tristesse. Des tombes et des caveaux à perte de vue. A perte de vue, drames, tragédies, deuil et larmes.  
Epuisée par son périple, c'est d'un pas incertain qu'elle parcourut les quelques miles qui la séparaient de la caverne que Walter et elle avaient traversé pour venir à Mourningwood, la première fois.  
Elle s'accorda un court instant de répit avant de s'aventurer dans les profondeurs. Ces galeries sombres et humides étaient peut-être encore infestées de Hobbes et l'héroïne n'était pas en état de se frayer un chemin à la force des armes jusqu'à Mistpeak.  
Penchant sa tête en arrière pour mieux sentir le soleil sur son visage, elle prit une profonde inspiration et rejeta consciencieusement les questions qui l'assaillaient au fin fond de son esprit pour se contenter sur la tâche présente.  
Armant son arbalète, elle se redressa et entra d'un pas décidé dans la caverne.

Elle atteignit Mistpeak quelques heures plus tard. La traversée avait été bien plus facile que prévu. Les quelques Hobbes qui avaient osé s'attaquer à elle l'avaient très vite regretté et les autres, guidés par l'instinct de survie s'étaient bien vite écartés de son passage, se cognant aux parois ou à leurs échafaudages de bois dans leur fuite. Rachel pouvait presque entendre le rire tonitruant de Walter et les insultes que celui-ci avait proféré lors de leur première traversée.  
_"Oh, regarde ça… ils se sont construit un p'tit château! Oh! C'est pas mignon?"_  
_"Ne laisse aucun de ces p'tits cafards en vie!"_  
_"On a vraiment fait une belle équipe dans ces grottes… J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait de combattre aux côtés d'une héroïne."_  
Ce souvenir encore vivace rendit le voyage dans les cavernes beaucoup plus supportable. Bientôt, un ascenseur apparut au détour d'un tournant et l'air pur et frais de la vallée remplaça l'atmosphère lourde et viciée de la caverne.  
Rachel poussa un profond soupir. Elle avait réussi, elle avait atteint Mistpeak!  
Epuisée mais plus déterminée que jamais, il lui fallut moins d'une heure pour traverser la forêt et gravir les pentes enneigées qui la séparait de son but. Les grandes étendues vallonnées étaient immaculées, seules quelques traces de pattes marquaient la neige là ou une meute de loup était passée. Soit elle arrivait à temps, soit il était absolument trop tard.  
L'odeur du feu de bois et le son mélancolique des violons dissipèrent ses craintes. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Rachel traversa le dernier pont en courant, pour être reçue chaleureusement par la sentinelle de garde, puis par Savin.  
"Princesse!", l'accueillit le petit homme, ses grelots tintinnabulant à chacun de ses pas. "Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt! Votre révolution porte-elle ses fruits? Vous êtes venue nous chercher pour l'assaut final? Les gitans sont toujours prêts à participer à un bon combat! Pas vrai, Boulder?"  
Son garde du corps répondit de son grognement caractéristique.  
"Je suis heureuse de vous revoir mon ami!", dit Rachel en donnant au vieux gitan une brève accolade. "Mais je crains d'être porteuse de bien mauvaises nouvelles…"  
Savin fronça les sourcils et l'invita à s'asseoir dans sa roulotte pour discuter en privé.  
Au fur et à mesure que Rachel contait son histoire, le vieil homme se renfrognait davantage et la princesse en vint bientôt à craindre de sa part une réaction semblable à celle de Page.  
"Nous avons trouvé refuge dans les cavernes de la Guilde des Héros.", conclut Rachel, suscitant une vive surprise chez son interlocuteur. "L'endroit est assez grand pour vous y accueillir. Vous y serez en sécurité, hors de portée de Logan."  
Savin hocha tristement la tête.  
"Ces montagnes ont toujours été les nôtres, princesse. C'est notre terre. Notre sang l'a rougie, notre volonté l'a façonnée. Nous appartenons à ces lieux, tout autant qu'ils nous appartiennent."  
"Dans ce cas, cachez-vous. Nul ne connait ces montagnes mieux que vous. Allez là où l'armée ne pourra vous atteindre.", tenta d'intervenir l'héroïne, mais le vieux gitan sourit et reprit:  
"Et vers qui votre frère tournera-t-il alors sa colère? Qu'adviendra-t-il de ceux qui nous ont aidé? Qu'adviendra-t-il de Brightwall?"  
La princesse se maudit de n'y avoir pas pensé!  
"Comme je vous l'ai dit", recommença Savin, "nous sommes toujours prêt à participer à un bon combat! Vous nous avez prévenus de ce danger, et nous allons nous préparer à affronter! Pas vrai, Boulder?"  
Le colosse grogna en opinant du chef.  
"Soyez notre hôte ce soir, princesse.", reprit-il après un long silence. "Mais demain, vous devrez partir. D'autres ont besoin de vous ailleurs. Si Avo le veut, nos chemins se recroiseront."

* * *

**Les choses avancent plutôt bien, non? Encore quelques chapitres avant le départ pour Aurora.**

**Edit 17/08 : Etant en vacances dans un endroit relativement dépourvu de technologie, je ne vais pas pouvoir uploader des masses ces prochains jours. Je ne vous oublie pas, mais je ne garderai pas le rythme d'un chapitre par jour, mais plutôt tous les 3 jours. Donc voilà, profitez bien des chapitres précédents, imaginez ce qui va se passer ensuite, et oubliez pas les reviews! ^^  
**


	15. Sans un regard en arrière?

_*Sans un regard en arrière?_  
C'est avec une grande émotion que Rachel quitta le camp le lendemain matin. L'accolade qu'elle donna à Savin avant de partir était sans doute plus longue que ce que la politesse exigeait mais la princesse s'était beaucoup attachée au vieil homme et la pensée de ne plus jamais revoir ce vieux pédant (comme l'appelait Walter) l'emplissait de tristesse.  
"Qu'Avo vous garde, princesse."  
"Qu'Avo vous garde, mon ami!"  
Rachel tourna les talons et descendit la montagne sans un regard en arrière. Les gitans étaient armés et ne manquaient pas de courage! Ils sortiraient vainqueurs ou entreraient dans la légende!

L'air commençait à peine à tiédir quand elle atteint la station du funiculaire. Le retour s'annonçait bien plus facile que l'aller, puisqu'elle traverserait Mourningwood dans l'après midi et, sauf imprévu, en serait sortie bien avant le crépuscule.  
Son troisième passage dans cette grotte infestée de Hobbes lui rappela une histoire que sa mère lui avait racontée étant enfant, à propos d'une certaine grotte dans la région de Rookridge. La dernière visite de la grande reine héroïque dans ces cavernes s'était soldée par un bain de sang de Hobbes et le sauvetage in extremis de son fils, parti seul à l'aventure!  
Rachel sourit, se demandant si la morale de l'histoire était la légendaire ténacité des Hobbes ou l'imprudence tout aussi légendaire de son frère, qui s'était plus tard attaqué aux trolls malgré l'inquiétude de leur mère!  
Un profond sentiment de malaise l'envahit soudain… Les souvenirs de son enfance, et du début du règne de Logan ébranlèrent à nouveau sa conviction. Il était si différent, il y avait à peine quelques années de cela… quel maléfice avait ainsi pu métamorphoser le monarque strict mais juste qu'il était en ce tyran à peine humain qu'elle tentait de renverser?  
Des rires déments l'arrachèrent à ses pensées alors qu'une nouvelle vague de cafard s'extirpait de galeries adjacentes pour l'attaquer en masse.  
"Ah non! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur!", gronda-t-elle en chargeant un sort Vortex qui envoya les Hobbes dans le décor.


	16. Tous les Finn agés de moins de 15 ans

_*L'activité de tous les Finn âgés de moins de quinze ans… et plus, apparemment!_  
Ben n'avait jamais montré de talent particulier pour le vol-à-la-tire, mais ses petites mains (et seulement les mains, hein!) ne représentaient pas d'obstacle majeur pour la réquisition de prises plus conséquentes.  
Il arriva au port des industries de Bowerstone dans la nuit. Les coupes drastiques que Logan avait effectuées dans le budget des gardes lui faciliteraient grandement la tâche, puisque seul un homme patrouillait sur les quais.  
Ben se cacha derrière les caisses fraichement déchargées et attendit que la sentinelle se soit éloignée pour descendre à l'étage inférieur des quais et s'engouffrer sur un navire à la fois à voile et à vapeur arborant fièrement les armoiries des industries Reaver.  
Ben coupa l'amarre et attendit que le garde ait effectué un autre tour du quai et se soit à nouveau éloigné pour faire démarrer la machine dont les rouages se mirent en mouvement dans un vacarme assourdissant. L'ancre se leva, le mat se redressa et la roue à aube poussa l'imposant navire hors du port.  
Des coups de feu retentirent sans atteindre le soldat blond à la barre. Ben dégaina et visa, mettant hors service l'homme en uniforme violet qui tentait de l'arrêter.  
Il atteindrait Driftwood dans quelques heures et dissimulerait le navire dans l'archipel. Ils n'auraient alors plus qu'à attendre le retour de la princesse et mettre les voiles pour Aurora!

* * *

_**Je suis désolée, ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas updaté! Honte sur moi! Moi qui m'étais promis un rythme de publication régulier... raté!  
La rentrée approchant, de nouvelles activités et surtout un regain d'inspiration sur mon livre entrant en ligne de compte, je pense garder ce rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. D'autant que la première partie de notre histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. Bientôt, nos héros prendront la mer pour Aurora!  
Restez connectés, continuez à lire et s'il vous plait, postez des comm'! ^^ Me, myself and I want reviews!**_


	17. Fiiiiiiiiiiiiichez les voiles!

_*Fichez les voiles!_  
Le petit archipel de Driftwood avait de bon cœur offert l'hospitalité à la princesse et ses amis pour préparer leur départ. Les habitants leur avaient offert des vivres et de l'eau pour un voyage qui promettait d'être long et avaient tenu à bénir le navire à coup de méditations et d'essences de fleurs.  
Walter regardait ces rituels avec beaucoup d'amusement, mais après tout, un peu de chance supplémentaire ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal!  
C'est donc avec moult colliers de fleurs accrochés à divers endroits improbables du bateau et accompagnés des chants et des prières des éco-guerriers qu'ils embarquèrent.  
Ben avait fait jouer son grade de "capitaine" pour prendre la barre. Il ôta les ibiscus ornant le gouvernail et prit une profonde inspiration.  
"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichez les voiles!"  
"On dit "hissez les voiles", garçon…", le reprit Walter. "Tu es vraiment sur que tu sais ce que tu fais?"  
"J'ai réussi à manœuvrer jusqu'ici, non?"  
"Oui mais tu as bien éraflé la peinture en accostant!"  
Ben ne tiqua pas mais poursuivit avec une version toute personnelle de "Larguez les amarres".

* * *

**_Et une référence à François Perusse, une! Le "fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichez les voiles" provient d'un des sketch "Jacques Cartier" donc si vous voulez entendre l'adaptation de "Larguez les amarres", vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ^^_**  
**_Ca y est! Il est temps de quitter la verte et luxuriante Albion. Atteindront-ils Aurora sains et saufs? Que trouveront-ils sur ces rives inconnues?_**  
**_Allez, je suis gentille, ce chapitre est court, j'en uploade un deuxième! ;)_**


	18. Le calme avant la tempête

_*Le calme avant la tempête._  
Le début du voyage se passa sans le moindre problème. En dépit des apparences, Ben se révéla un navigateur tout à fait expérimenté! Rachel succomba à sa curiosité et le soldat lui raconta alors, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, l'histoire de ses jeunes années.  
"Et c'est ainsi que j'ai rejoint l'armée royale.", conclut-il. "Un travail honnête, un salaire décent, et surtout, le prestige de l'uniforme!"  
Rachel sourit, tâchant d'éliminer le sentiment de jalousie qu'elle avait sentit poindre quand Ben avait évoqué ses conquêtes.  
"Cet officier qui vous a pris sous son aile… C'était Swift, n'est ce pas?"  
Le capitaine hocha la tête, son sourire s'évanouissant peu à peu.  
"Je crois que… je ne l'ai jamais remercié. Je ne lui ai jamais dit… et maintenant, je n'en aurai plus jamais l'occasion."  
Ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de parler depuis l'exécution du Major et maintenant que le sujet se présentait, la princesse ne savait pas quoi dire. Toute parole de réconfort semblait vide de sens, toute promesse de vengeance ne trouvait pour écho que ses propres incertitudes.  
Elle se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule du soldat en un geste de réconfort qui semblait bien anodin. Mais Ben n'attendait rien d'autre. Il serra la main de la princesse dans la sienne un court moment, puis secoua vivement la tête et tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'horizon.  
Au loin, une fine bande claire se découpait entre le bleu sombre du ciel et celui de l'océan.  
"La terre?", demanda l'héroïne, incrédule.  
"Récif à tribord!", hurla Walter depuis la proue.  
Ben vira de bord et évita l'écueil.  
"On dirait bien que nous sommes bientôt arrivés!", annonça le capitaine, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.  
Mais alors que l'euphorie commençait à gagner les trois navigateurs, une violente secousse fit trembler le navire.  
"Un autre récif?", s'inquiéta la princesse en regardant par-dessus bord.  
Mais rien. Aucun rocher, aucun écueil n'était visible. La coque était intacte. Seul ce coup de tonnerre silencieux.  
Soudain, la voile se retourna avec un claquement sec. Le vent avait subitement tourné.  
Droit devant, un amoncèlement de nuages noir avançait dans leur direction à une vitesse qui n'avait rien de naturel.  
Ben replia la voile, comptant sur la seule force de la vapeur pour les mener jusqu'à bon port avant que la tempête n'éclate. Mais même la roue à aube semblait éprouver des difficultés à tourner.  
"Ce n'est pas un grain ordinaire!", gronda Ben qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le cap."Préparez vous, je ne sais pas ce que nous allons affronter."  
Le courant les poussait vers Aurora, les vents, vers Albion dans un duel qui les conduirait inévitablement à se briser sur les rochers!

* * *

_**Oh la la! Déjà Chapitre 18! Oh la la! Déjà Aurora!**_  
_**Euh... quelqu'un a la moindre idée de la distance qui sépare Albion d'Aurora? J'ai opté pour un jour de voile vu que, dans le jeu, leur bateau se fait couler sans doute assez vite et qu'ils parviennent à atteindre Aurora à la nage... Oui non, enfin j'en sais rien! Donc voilà! Un jour de voile, et c'est marre! ^^**_  
_**Voilààààààààà! Bonne lecture! Oubliez pas les reviews, ça me motive! ;)**_

_**Fin de la première partie.**_


	19. Rive inconnue

_*Rive inconnue._  
"Ben! … BEN! … **BEN FINN**!"  
Secouée d'une violente quinte de toux, Rachel se retourna et se protégea les yeux d'un revers de la main du soleil de plomb. La chaleur était écrasante. Le sel collait à la peau.  
Elle se redressa pour voir Walter arpenter la plage dans sa direction.  
"Tout va bien?"  
"Oui, ça va… Ben n'est pas là?"  
"Non…", répondit Walter après un instant d'hésitation. "On dirait que tous ne s'en sont pas sortis."  
Rachel sentit son cœur se serrer.  
"J'espère juste… Bon! Peut-être qu'il a échoué ailleurs…", reprit Walter pour la rassurer."Ca doit être ça!"  
La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête et ravala ses larmes.  
"En tout cas, le seul chemin possible semble passer par une grotte plutôt menaçante…"  
Walter la devançait de quelques pas mais s'arrêta soudain quand la roche brune remplaça le bleu éclatant du ciel au dessus d'eux.  
"Avant qu'on continue, je voudrais dire quelque chose. **BON SANG**! Hmm… C'est donc à ça que ressemble Aurora…", poursuivit-il alors que la lumière déclinait. "J'espérais que ce serait un peu moins… _grotteux_!"  
L'héroïne sourit mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers le capitaine Finn. L'aventurier, le tireur d'élite, le séducteur maladroit, le soldat qu'elle considérait à présent comme un ami.  
"A ton avis qu'est-il arrivé à Ben? C'est un excellent nageur. Il a sûrement échoué sur une plage de sable fin, avec des palmiers, des jolies filles et des cocktails à la noix de coco. Le saligaud!"  
La princesse éclata de rire et tâcha de faire taire ses inquiétudes pour un temps.  
Sous le sable commençaient à apparaitre des dalles taillées. Les parois irrégulières de la caverne se paraient de frises et de bas reliefs. Bientôt, ils atteignirent une vaste salle au centre de laquelle un diaphragme phosphorescent diffusait une lumière rosâtre  
"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc.", grogna Walter. "Ils doivent surement protéger quelque chose… La sortie, par exemple."  
L'héroïne se mordit la langue pour ne pas détruire les espoirs de son mentor peu à peu gagné par l'angoisse.  
Ils descendirent les escaliers avec prudence. Rachel se figea soudain au dernier palier. Dans la lumière vacillante se devinait une forme qui devenait bien trop familière à son gout.  
"Où que nous soyons, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir été coincés dans cet endroit maudit.", soupira Walter. "Ce n'est pas le signe le plus encourageant qui soit mais on trouvera peut être quelque chose d'utile sur eux. Va donc examiner le deuxième groupe là bas."  
Rachel s'exécuta, toujours sur ses gardes. Elle souleva délicatement le bras d'un des squelettes, posé sur un parchemin tâché d'une substance brunâtre à mi chemin entre le goudron et le sang.  
"Oh j'ai trouvé quelque chose On dirait une note. _Il continue de nous parler. Il est l'incarnation des ténèbres nous savons à présent que nous ne pourrons jamais lui échapper_."  
"Hum ce n'est pas bon signe… Hé, j'ai trouvé quelque chose aussi. Un de ces pauvres hommes a laissé un journal. La plupart des pages se sont désintégrées, mais… eh bien, on y lit encore plein de symboles bizarres. Mais bon, c'est surtout du charabia. Ecoutes ça: _Esprits lumineux des sables révélez l'aurore et la lueur sous cette lune tranquille_."  
Walter ricana.  
"Qu'est ce que c'est sensé-"  
Un grondement assourdissant lui coupa la parole. De la membrane luminescente s'élevèrent des tourbillons de runes avant que la barrière ne s'effondre, révélant un escalier en colimaçon s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres.

_Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que ça avait l'air un peu sombre… eh bien j'aimerais rectifier mes dires. Nous nous trouvons dans l'obscurité la plus totale et la plus complète._

* * *

_**Premier chapitre de la deuxième partie : Aurora.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera le plus long jusqu'à maintenant (dans l'écriture... c'est à dire le plus long des quelque trente-six chapitres déjà écrits ^^) donc préparez votre matériel d'expédition, nous traversons à présent un temple sombre qui semble habité par une présence maléfique. **_  
_**Bonne lecture, oubliez pas de poster une review! ^^**_


	20. Ténèbres incarnées

_*Ténèbres incarnées._  
La barrière luminescente s'était refermée sur eux. Il ne restait plus qu'à descendre et chercher un moyen de sortir.  
"Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que ça avait l'air un peu sombre… eh bien j'aimerais rectifier mes dires. Nous nous trouvons dans l'obscurité la plus totale et la plus complète."  
Rachel remédia immédiatement à cette situation en invoquant une boule de feu dans la paume de sa main.  
"Ah… Voilà qui est mieux!", se réjouit Walter. "Mais tu ne pourras pas nous éclairer ainsi bien longtemps… Ca va t'épuiser."  
"Juste le temps de trouver de quoi confectionner une torche.", répondit l'héroïne, peu emballée à l'idée de devoir progresser dans le noir faute de Volonté.  
"Là! Regarde!"  
Walter pointa du doigt un autre squelette, au bas des escaliers. Le pauvre homme tenait dans sa main osseuse la source de lumière à laquelle il s'était accroché dans son dernier soupir. Le vieux soldat prit délicatement la torche, soucieux de laisser les restes humains en paix et l'alluma à l'aide d'un briquet.  
De lourdes colonnes sculptées bordaient le chemin pavé de dalles noires et blanches qui s'étendait devant eux jusqu'à une arche triangulaire ouvrant sur une salle plus vaste.  
"Alors, qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit?"  
"Je n'en ai aucune idée."  
"Une sorte de temple? Mais qu'est ce qu'on pourrait bien pouvoir vénérer ici?"  
L'arche ouvrait sur un balcon bordé de bougies poussiéreuses qui semblaient ne pas avoir servi depuis des années. En face d'eux, la balustrade s'ouvrait sur le vide là ou devait jadis se trouver un pont.  
"Woah! On n'ira pas plus loin par ici."  
Un regard échangé leur suffit à se comprendre. Rachel lança une boule de feu droit devant eux. La lumière ne révéla au départ qu'un gouffre béant et sombre avant de toucher un autre balcon identique à celui où ils se trouvaient, à un détail près cependant.  
"On dirait un pont. C'est le mécanisme pour le monter de l'autre côté?"  
La boule de feu s'était écrasée près d'un levier. Elle y brûla quelques instants sur le sol avant de s'éteindre complètement.  
"Comme c'est pratique!", ironisa Walter. "L'un d'entre nous doit traverser pour l'utiliser. Il doit y avoir un moyen d'aller là bas."  
Le pont à traverser ne fut que leur première épreuve. De l'autre côté, une nouvelle barrière émanant de cette étrange clarté les attendait.  
"Recule. Walter l'Erudit va s'en occuper. Hum… avec une inquiétude croissante, il faut bien l'avouer."  
Le son à mi chemin entre un rire et des battements d'ailes qui avait retenti à leur traversée les hantait toujours. Quoi qu'il puisse se cacher dans ces ténèbres, cette entité était maintenant avertie de leur présence. Rachel tâchait d'ignorer la peur mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi menacée dans aucun lieu qu'elle avait pu visiter. Même Mourningwood, de nuit et avec une épée rouillée semblait une promenade de santé à côté de cette errance dans le noir, observés, épiés par un ennemi inconnu. La voix de Walter à côté d'elle la fit violemment sursauter.  
"Esprits lumineux des sables, inhalez le crépuscule agité."  
La membrane s'effondra comme la première alors que le vieux soldat refermait le journal avec un claquement sec.  
"Et voilà! Que dire de plus? Je m'y connais en charabia."  
La barrière se referma derrière eux.  
Walter sursauta.  
"Hum… Tu as déjà eu l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de jouer avec toi?"  
"Oh oui.", soupira Rachel. "Tout le temps…"  
"Soyons reconnaissants et traversons cet endroit aussi vite que possible."  
Ils descendirent une volée de marches pour être accueillis par un nouvel éclat de rire.  
_"La lumière en vous va mourir. La lumière que vous apportez va mourir. Tout ce que vous êtes est destiné à périr."_  
"Qui est là?", somma Walter, soudain en proie à la panique. "Montrez-vous!"  
Rachel posa la main sur la crosse du pistolet que Walter lui avait remis à son retour de Mistpeak: Le Voleur, une antiquité léguée par sa mère, dissimulée sous une dalle ronde au centre de la salle du destin. Le Dragonstomper.48 vibra à son contact, et Rachel dégaina.  
Non loin devant eux, dans les ténèbres apparaissaient des dizaines d'yeux émanant d'une lueur sombre.  
"Oh… ce n'est pas bon…", souffla Walter, paralysé.  
Le rire résonna encore.  
_"Les enfants sont ici pour jouer."_  
En guise d'enfants, c'étaient des hordes d'ombres qui s'abattirent sur eux.  
Walter et l'héroïne se placèrent instinctivement dos à dos. Rachel tirait sur tout ce qui se présentait face au canon de son arme tandis que son mentor fendait l'air d'un tranchant d'épée que la peur rendait hasardeux. Bientôt, ils étaient submergés en nombre.  
_"Sentez-vous les ténèbres se rassembler autour de vous? Les sentez vous emprunter tous ces chemins tortueux et sinueux, à travers votre bouche, vos yeux… jusqu'à vous dévorer entièrement de l'intérieur? Dites-moi, qu'est ce que vous ressentez?"_  
La princesse chargea un sort et enflamma l'air autour d'eux, faisant jaillir la lumière au cœur même des ténèbres. Les ombres vacillèrent et s'évanouirent, terrassées par la lumière. Rachel croyait avoir gagné, mais le rire s'éleva à nouveau.  
_"Le mal vous gagne. La tâche est à présent indélébile. Le soleil ne brillera jamais plus sur vous maintenant. Souillés. Cassés comme des jouets."_  
"Tout va bien!", s'écria Walter. "On va bien. On… on doit juste continuer, c'est tout. On va tous très bien."  
Rachel posa sa main sur le bras gauche de son mentor et le guida vers l'avant. Ils montèrent une volée de marche et arrivèrent dans un autre couloir sombre ou d'autres yeux fondirent sur eux.  
"Il y en a encore d'autres!"  
Mais il ne s'agissait que d'une volée de chauve-souris. Walter se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle.  
"Allez, Walter. On garde son calme."  
Malgré la panique, le soldat savait que la présence de chauve-souris dans ces galeries était plutôt de bon augure. Elles devaient bien sortir pour se nourrir, par conséquent, ce temple, ce musée des horreurs, cet enfer dans lequel ils s'étaient jetés avait forcément une sortie!  
"Je maudis ce livre et son auteur! Les salauds! Pourquoi ils n'ont pas dit ce qu'il y avait ici? _La réincarnation des ténèbres_… comme si on était sensé savoir ce que ça veut dire!"  
Le couloir semblait continuer sans cesse. Toujours cet incessant dallage noir et blanc, constant rappel du combat entre l'ombre et la lumière qui se livrait autour d'eux et en eux.  
"Attends…", souffla soudain Walter. "Je crois qu'on est proches d'une sortie. Je sens un courant d'air froid. Toi aussi?"  
Le vieux soldat la devança de quelques enjambées alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers ce qu'ils pensaient être leur salut.  
"On entend encore ce bruit… On dirait presque-"  
La torche s'éteignit comme une bougie que l'on souffle.  
"Non! Pas la lumière! Pas cette maudite lumière!"

* * *

_**Un cookie si vous avez compris pourquoi le pistolet s'appelle Le Voleur ;)**_

**Edit: Oh le cauchemar! Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que Fanfiction menaçait de supprimer mon compte à cause d'un mauvais rating! (un chapitre en particulier posait problème : "Un homme toujours loyal à l'ancienne garde" en en particulier le retour de Rachel de la séance de torture...) Ma phobie des corrections éventuelles apportées par un éditeur me rattrape!**

_**Ah et sinon, oubliez pas de commenter ;)  
**_


	21. Le Tortureur

_*Le Tortureur._  
_"Vous avez fait tellement de mal. Tellement de mal. Des choses tout simplement atroces. Ca vous ronge de l'intérieur, vous le sentez bien. Ca vous ronge, toujours un peu plus, et ça continuera pour l'éternité."_  
Logan se réveilla en sursaut. Le cauchemar s'était transformé. Depuis quatre ans, il était assailli chaque nuit par les cris d'agonie de ses hommes, déchiquetés par les ombres dans les profondeurs d'Aurora. Mais ce soir, c'étaient d'autres cris qui résonnaient. Les mêmes hurlements de douleur qu'il avait entendu au contact du sceau de la guilde.  
"Rachel…"

_"Vous avez fait tellement de mal. Vous êtes prête à en refaire. Quel sort lui réservez-vous? Quel sort réserver à un tyran? Quel sort réserver à un frère? Tous ces gens que vous allez décevoir. Tous ces regards, tous ces yeux braqués sur vous. Laissez nous les arracher. Laissez nous vous les arracher!"_  
Rachel dévia la lame ombreuse qui allait lui percer l'œil droit et tira sous le menton de la forme qui s'attaquait à elle. Elle se releva d'un bond, rechargea et tira une nouvelle rafale avec une précision mortelle.  
La dernière ombre retourna au néant, mais loin devant se dessinait toujours cette forme de chair difforme les assaillant de son rire de dément.  
_"La Prophétesse aveugle ne vous a-t-elle pas parlé de nous? Ne vous a-t-elle rien dit?"_  
"**SILENCE**!"


	22. Cette terre nous appartient!

_*Cette terre nous appartient!_

_"C'est fini. Ce salaud est mort et enterré. Et on va enfin sortir d'ici. Je suis désolé. J'ai perdu la tête, je le sais. Je n'ai jamais aimé les grottes sombres mais là… C'est comme si mon pire cauchemar était devenu réalité. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. C'est terminé et tout ira bien."_

"On dirait que c'est le seul moyen de descendre. Chouette!"  
Rachel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Walter.  
"Ah oui. Attends… Attends un peu, il va me falloir un moment pour me préparer à ça. Mais vas-y toi."  
La princesse opina du chef et sauta.  
"Tout va bien en bas?"  
"Oui, ça va! Ce n'est pas très loin."  
"Très bien, j'arrive. Prêt… deux… et un!"  
Un hurlement atroce s'éleva et résonna longuement dans toute la caverne.  
"Walter? **WALTER**!"  
_"Vous le laissez mourir. Vous nous laissez le prendre. Mais vous êtes heureuse, n'est-ce-pas? Vous vouliez le voir souffrir. Vous vouliez le voir tomber, le voir défait, le voir sans vie."_  
Dans les ténèbres devant elle apparaissaient à nouveau les yeux des ombres. La princesse rassembla toute sa volonté et déchaîna sur eux une tempête de flammes. Mais la lumière semblait à présent bien pire que les ténèbres. Autour d'elle, les murs suintaient d'un goudron noir, visqueux et répugnant. La voix du Tortureur résonnait de plus en plus fort, puisant dans ses propres ténèbres pour la faire sombrer.  
_"Il vous aimait comme un père, à présent, il hurle dans son agonie! Il vous maudit sans cesse. Tout ce que vous aimez est condamné à disparaitre. Tout ce que vous touchez finit par se désintégrer. Vous vous croyez la salvatrice mais vous n'êtes que la destructrice."_  
Le dallage noir et blanc reprenait peu à peu la place du sable et de la roche. Des piliers drapés d'ombres se dressaient de chaque côté du chemin.  
Rachel brûla une autre horde de ténèbres, mais la voix lui faisait perdre pied. Sa Volonté vacillait et bientôt, les flammes s'éteignirent à tout jamais.  
Elle dégaina instinctivement son pistolet et tira à l'aveuglette. Une voix bien plus forte que celle du Tortureur la guidait. Elle savait où et quand tirer. Mais elle se retrouva vite submergée en nombre. A nouveau jetée à terre, elle roula sur le côté et s'arrêta juste avant de sombrer dans le flot de ténèbres qui dégoulinait du plafond. Une forme semblable à un vol de corbeaux sortit du sol sans l'atteindre. La princesse se releva juste à temps pour éviter un nouvel assaut et rechargea.  
_"Une grande vague emplie de ténèbres va engloutir votre terre. Elle viendra s'emparer de votre Roi. Qui osera monter sur le trône d'Albion?"_  
Rachel sentit une rage dévorante monter en elle. Ces choses lui avaient déjà pris Walter… elle ne les laisserait pas lui voler Logan!  
Rachel rengaina Le Voleur et d'un geste rapide s'empara du Pèlerin, deuxième arme léguée par sa mère. Sa colère déferla sur les ombres en un assaut meurtrier.  
Le marteau légendaire toujours prêt à s'abattre sur ses ennemis, elle courut à travers les galeries inondées de ténèbres, perpétuellement assaillie par la voix du Tortureur.  
_"Nous attendions votre arrivée depuis des siècles."_

* * *

_**On est lundi et lundi c'est ravioli! ^^**_  
_**Oubliez pas de poster une review (allez! je vais pas vous faire du chantage à la review quand même!) et armez vous de patience, la Révolution gronde!**_


	23. Cécité

_*Cécité._

_"Les yeux sont partis pour toujours!"_

L'ombre avait relâché Walter, mais Rachel était arrivée trop tard.

"Je ne vois plus rien. Cette chose… Cette chose m'a aveuglé. Je vois plus rien!"

"Tout va bien Walter. Je suis là."

"Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Vite! Il est encore là dehors. Il faut qu'on parte. Tu l'entends aussi, hein? Il est là. Je ne suis pas fou. Je ne vois rien du tout. Emmène-moi à la lumière, pitié!"

"Ecoute… Je ne vois rien, je tiens à peine debout… Je… Je ne vais pas que te ralentir, je vais te tuer! Il faut que tu me laisses ici!"

"Hors de question!"

La princesse saisit fermement le bras de son précepteur et l'aida à descendre la volée de marche devant eux.

"Tu vas m'écouter! Tu ne peux pas me sauver! Cette chose t'a affaiblie toi aussi, ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué."

Rachel se mordit la lèvre. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et au bord des larmes mais elle devait se montrer forte. Walter avait besoin d'elle!

"Je vais bien.", mentit-elle. "On n'a qu'à continuer à avancer et…"

Walter trébucha. Rachel le retint et continua à avancer tout en soutenant son poids.

"Je… je ne peux pas aller plus loin…", souffla le vieux soldat.

La princesse l'assit à l'ombre d'un pilier.

"Je reviendrai Walter. Je vous le promets. Avec des renforts!"

Le vieux soldat sourit.

"Je suis fier de toi… J'ai toujours été fier de toi…"

Il s'étendit sur le côté et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Rachel ravala ses larmes et poursuivit sa route, sans un regard en arrière.

_Le problème avec les adieux, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais si on se reverra…_

* * *

**_J'ai un problème... Microsoft complote contre moi et contre l'avancée de ma fic! Ils veulent pas que j'écrive le passage qu'il me manque entre le désert et la révolution, ils veulent pas que j'ai le dialogue exact avec Kalin, ils veulent pas que...  
Non, bon, pour faire court : ma X-Box a rendu l'âme... ... ... attendez, rectification... Ma X-Box NEUVE a rendu l'âme... On l'a achetée il y a quoi... 4 mois? Au bout de 15 jours elle commencçait à bugger et maintenant Red Ring of Death sans sommation ?!  
Donc, heureusement, comme dit plus haut, elle est NEUVE donc SOUS GARANTIE, donc, elle est déjà en route pour le service après-vente pour réparation... Si pas réparation, remplacement. Si pas remplacement ni réparation, procès XD  
Tout ça pour dire qu'il faudra attendre 15 jours pour que je puisse reprendre et continuer ma partie, donc continuer l'écriture, donc... Ben, on fait une petite pause pendant quelque trois semaines et on se retrouve après Halloween pour le chapitre 24! et la fin de la deuxième partie! (et du coup le début de la troisième et dernière! ^_^)_**

Les reviews, comme toujours, seront très appréciée :)  
Tatty-bye! ;)


	24. La traversée du désert

_*La traversée du désert._

L'étendue de sable brulant semblait continuer sans fin. Les arches de pierre brune qu'elle avait aperçues depuis la sortie du temple se trouvaient souvent dissimulées par de hautes dunes battues par les vents. Le soleil l'aveuglait, et soudain, Rachel ne vit plus rien que les ténèbres.

Non loin devant, une forme familière l'attendait.

"J'ai perdu la vue. Tout est sombre et vide. Venez-moi en aide!"

Le rire du Tortureur couvrit la voix de Walter. Le vieux soldat disparut, englouti par les ténèbres et le néant.

Rachel secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses hallucinations.

_"Vous avez abandonné votre ami à la mort. Il vous appelle à l'aide, tandis que les enfants écartèlent son cœur jusqu'au plus haut des cieux."_

Rachel se boucha les oreilles en un geste de défense bien futile.

"J'en… j'en peux vraiment plus."

La voix de Walter se mêlait aux invectives des ténèbres.

"Est-ce que… est ce que c'est toi?"

Walter était assailli par des ombres! Les formes ailées le persécutaient, l'aiguillonnaient de leurs lames de ténèbres. Rachel défendit instinctivement son hallucination.

"Que se passe-t-il?"

Les ombres disparurent, laissant Walter tremblant et vacillant avant que lui aussi ne soit englouti par le néant, dans un cri à fendre le cœur.

_"Ce monde nous appartient. Vous tentez de fuir au loin, mais vous n'êtes qu'un être de sable. Vous vous désagrégez entre nos longs doigts. Vos forces sont en train de diminuer. Nous pouvons le sentir."_

**_"La lumière dans vos yeux nous offense. Laissez-la s'éteindre!"_**

* * *

**Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Ca fait des lustres que je n'ai rien publié et je prie mes fans avides de lecture de m'en excuser (j'en fais un peu trop, là, non? ^^')**  
**J'avais... "oublié" ce chapitre avant de passer à la troisième partie : La Révolution.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera disponible très très bientôt (soit aujourd'hui, soit demain)!N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, vos commentaires me donnent l'envie de continuer à écrire! :)**


	25. La cité des cauchemars

_*Aurora, la cité des cauchemars_.

"Elle est toujours en vie… L'autre ne doit certainement pas être loin."

Aux ténèbres avait succédé une lumière aveuglante. Rachel parvenait difficilement à garder les yeux ouverts, son corps incapable de résister au doux appel de l'inconscience.

Un visage familier se pencha au dessus d'elle.

"Un p'tit somme au soleil. C'est typique de la royauté. Je me faisais du souci pour vous, moi!"

Ben! Il l'avait retrouvée! … ou peut être était-ce elle qui l'avait rejoint? Etait-elle en train de rêver? Etait-elle morte?

Une violente sensation d'étourdissement l'envahit et dans ce tourbillon inconstant de souvenirs et de visions de cauchemars, d'espoirs et de craintes, une seule chose l'empêchait de sombrer.

"Walter?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va le trouver. Ne bougez pas mon amie."

Rachel poussa un profond soupir, et l'appel du vide triompha.

La princesse reprit conscience dans une pièce sombre au plafond marqué de motifs complexes et d'arabesques élégamment intriquées.

Une femme se tenait près d'elle, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

"Vous êtes réveillée, voilà qui est parfait."

Elle parlait d'une voix grave, profonde et apaisante.

"Moi c'est Kalin. Vous êtes dans la ville d'Aurora. J'espère que vous avez du temps, j'ai tellement de choses à vous dire."

La princesse tenta de se redresser mais le poison de l'ombre l'avait grandement affaiblie.

"Et Walter?", demanda-t-elle en voyant son mentor étendu un peu plus loin. "Comment va-t-il?"

"Il a beaucoup de chance d'être toujours en vie, et nous connaissons le mal dont il souffre. Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir lui venir en aide."

"Y-a-t-il d'autres amis à moi ici? Je crois avoir vu… dans le désert…"

"Un magnifique soldat répondant au nom de Ben Finn."

Un immense sourire illuminait le visage du soldat quand il s'assit près d'elle.

"Vous n'êtes pas encore morte.", ajouta-t-il en lisant le doute dans ses yeux.

"Je vous en prie, venez avec moi.", reprit Kalin.

Ben tendit une main à la princesse et l'aida à se relever.

"C'est bon de vous voir.", déclara-t-il en la regardant de pied en cap comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. "Au moment de quitter le port quand j'ai vu que Walter et vous n'étiez pas là… j'ai cru que c'était la fin… Mais j'ai pas abandonné!", se ressaisit-il. "J'ai usé de mes charmes pour envoyer une équipe à votre recherche. Kalin s'est laissée convaincre très facilement.", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

"La malchance, nous connaissons bien.", répondit la femme au visage tatoué. "Il est temps qu'à votre tour vous découvriez notre ville."

Rachel blêmit en voyant une porte triangulaire semblable à celles du temple noir s'ouvrir sur un paysage désertique et désolé.

"Bienvenue à Aurora, la Cité des cauchemars."

Un brouillard sombre qui n'avait rien de naturel inondait chaque rue, chaque escalier, chaque allée. Uniquement repoussées par les centaines de bougies qui brûlaient dans les rues comme autant de prières à des êtres chers disparus, les ténèbres semblaient avoir triomphé sur ces terres.

"C'est l'œuvre du Tortureur.", expliqua Kalin. "La créature que vous avez combattue dans les grottes du désert. Il est apparu voilà cinq ans et a apporté les ténèbres et la mort. Ceux d'entre nous qui ont survécu n'ont cessé de vivre dans la peur depuis. Nous ne savons jamais quand il va venir. Et nous ne pouvons espérer vaincre cette créature et son horrible progéniture sans une véritable armée. Même avec quelqu'un comme vous à nos côtés."

L'Auroréenne s'arrêta et plongea profondément son regard dans celui de la princesse.

"Ben Finn ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre égard. Mais vous n'êtes pas le premier sauveur à se présenter ici.", déclara-t-elle avec sévérité.

"Qui était l'autre?"

"Il s'appelle Logan. Le Roi d'Albion."

Rachel s'arrêta net.

"Je crois que votre grand frère avait des secrets.", souffla Ben Finn en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Il partait tout le temps en expédition, rappelez-vous. Jusqu'à il y a environ quatre ans."

Comment oublier? Rachel avait pour la première fois eu conscience que son frère aussi pouvait lui être arraché. Il était revenu de son voyage affaibli, blessé, meurtri, son visage barré d'une longue entaille dont il garderait la cicatrice jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était à ce moment que sa politique avait changé. Rachel commençait à entrevoir le début d'une réponse mais ce furent les derniers mots de Kalin qui sonnèrent le glas de ses incertitudes.

"Lui aussi a affronté le Tortureur. Il a vu ses soldats se faire tuer par les ténèbres et a même frôlé la mort. Mais il a survécu, grâce aux soins qu'on lui a prodigué."

Les paroles du Tortureur lui revinrent soudain en mémoire. _La tâche est à présent indélébile_.

Logan avait été souillé, corrompu par les ténèbres. Il n'était pas _coupable_… juste manipulé!

De retour dans le temple, Kalin se planta devant Rachel et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

"Il est parti en faisant une promesse. Celle de revenir avec une armée et de nous débarrasser du Tortureur. Nous lui faisions confiance, mais on ne l'a plus jamais revu. Le Roi Logan n'est pas responsable de tout ça. Mais il n'a rien fait pour l'empêcher. Et aujourd'hui, je vous demande de faire ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Ben Finn m'a parlé de votre quête… De votre Révolution. Il ne nous reste que peu de guerriers mais nous avons des navires, et malgré notre petit nombre, nous sommes prêts à combattre à vos côtés. Ce n'est pas parce que votre frère nous a traité injustement.", clarifia-t-elle. "Ni pour assouvir une quelconque soif de vengeance, mais parce qu'on a besoin d'être protégés. Pour pouvoir survivre il nous faut de l'aide. Telle est la promesse que nous attendons de vous."

Rachel n'hésita pas un seul instant.

"Je vous le promets."

"Alors, il est temps de partir en guerre."

* * *

**_Ainsi s'acheve la deuxième partie de notre histoire._**

**_J'ajouterai peut être un jour un chapitre de transition entre les parties 2 et 3 mais il est à présent temps de partir en guerre. La Révolution gronde, les vieux Quartiers brûlent et l'état-major se réunit autour du Roi._**

**_Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine! ;)_**


	26. Retrouvailles

_*Retrouvailles_

Les navires Auroréens avaient jeté l'ancre dans la baie de Driftwood. Les Eco-guerriers avaient accueilli à bras ouverts ces visiteurs venus d'ailleurs et leur avaient cédé une île où installer leur camp le temps de réunir le reste de l'armée révolutionnaire.

De nombreux partisans avaient crû tout espoir perdu quand la princesse et les chefs de la révolte avaient été capturés. Mais les braises de la révolte couvaient encore sous la cendre. Rien de ce que pourrait faire Logan ne les éteindrait plus jamais. La nouvelle du retour de la princesse souffla comme un vent d'espoir sur les tessons incandescents de la révolution, et bientôt des convois de voyageurs armés jusqu'aux dents commencèrent à traverser nuitamment Millfields pour rejoindre les îles voisines.

Les jours se suivaient, trop courts pour la tâche à accomplir et bientôt, une semaine s'était écoulée.

"Sir Walter!"

La voix retentit dans tout le camp, passant d'île en île avant d'atteindre son destinataire.

"Sir Walteeeeer!"

Le vieux soldat quitta la tente qui servait de centre de commandement et vint à la rencontre de ce messager dont on ne pouvait que louer la discrétion.

"Sir Walter!"

Un jeune garçon suivi de la foule nombreuse qu'il avait rameuté s'effondra, à bout de souffle devant le vieux soldat. Ben Finn se précipita à sa rencontre, la princesse sur ses talons, et le releva.

"Que se passe-t-il, mon garçon? Pourquoi tout ce raffut?", gronda Walter.

"Nous- le groupe d'éclaireurs- dans les montagnes...", haleta-t-il. "Un convoi… nous avons repéré un convoi…"

"Ami ou ennemi?"

"Aucun signe distinctif. Une longue caravane. Peut-être des dizaines de chariots!"

Rachel et Walter échangèrent un regard.

"Qui qu'ils soient, nous devons nous préparer à les recevoir."

"Eteignez toutes les torches, et armez vous!", ordonna la princesse d'une voix forte. "Nous avons de la visite!"

La nuit tomba rapidement, laissant le camp dans les ténèbres les plus complètes.

Rachel et Ben Finn avaient pris position près des ruines surplombant la passe qui menait aux îles tandis que Walter avait pris le commandement d'un groupe pour défendre le camp.

Allongée dans l'herbe, deux fusils chargés à côté d'elle, son fidèle pistolet à la main, la princesse scrutait les ténèbres avec suspicion. Ben se glissa près d'elle sans bruit, la faisant sursauter.

"Nerveuse?", taquina le soldat.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit la princesse se mordre la lèvre.

"Vous craignez que nous ayons pu être repérés?", murmura-t-il en chargeant un tromblon supplémentaire.

"Nous avons fait une erreur en nous installant ici.", répondit Rachel. "Ces Eco-guerriers sont de brave gens… Ils sont pacifistes, et vivent en auto suffisance depuis si longtemps. C'est à peine s'ils font partie de l'Albion… En profitant de leur aide, je les ai impliqués dans un combat qui n'est peut être pas le leur… nous en faisons des traîtres à la couronne et les mettons en grand danger."

Le soldat posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Nous sommes près du but, princesse.", rassura Ben Finn. "Ce n'est pas le moment de douter."

"Mais je…"

La jeune femme s'interrompit soudain.

"C'est quoi cette lumière?"

Sur une crête bordant la crique, une lueur vacillante semblait se déplacer dans leur direction.

"Ils n'arrivent pas par Millfields!", souffla Ben.

Le soldat sortit à la hâte son briquet de sa poche et l'alluma pour faire signe à Walter. Mais nulle lueur en provenance du campement n'indiqua que le vétéran avait reçu el message.

Benjamin souffla un juron et aida Rachel à se relever.

La princesse et le soldat ramassèrent leurs armes et dévalèrent la pente jusqu'au village.

La lueur avait disparu derrière un éperon rocheux mais réapparut bientôt au détour d'un sentier de fortune que nul n'avait songé à surveiller.

"Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre position?", demanda Walter soudain inquiet en les voyant arriver.

"Ils n'arrivent pas par Millfields!", répondit Rachel en pointant la lumière qui se rapprochait dangereusement du camp.

"Bon sang!", pesta le vieux soldat. "Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?"

Un bruit de caillasse dévalant une pente associé au grincement métallique d'une roue voilée déchira le silence de la nuit.

Une voix familière couvrit cet assourdissant vacarme alors qu'un charriot bariolé éclairé par deux lanternes pénétrait la vallée.

"Je te l'avais dit, Boulder! Je t'avais dit que c'était bien un chemin!"

La roulotte apparut au détour d'un chemin sinueux et dangereusement abrupt, dans un fracas retentissant de métal tordu, de bois craquant et de grelots tintinnabulants.

Walter secoua vivement la tête se croyant victime d'hallucinations. Le groupe de résistants s'écarta vivement sur le passage de la caravane.

Incapable de gérer son élan, le charriot passa à toute berzingue devant les révolutionnaires qui le regardèrent s'enfoncer dans l'herbe humide et finir sa course à quelques mètres de la rive. … A quelques mètres _après_ la rive.

"Tu as vu ça, Boulder! Tu as vu ça!"

Savin émergea de l'eau, son colosse de garde du corps vacillant dangereusement derrière lui.

"Savin?", gronda Walter. "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

"C'est donc ici que se trame la Révolution!", poursuivit le petit homme sourd aux vociférations du vieux soldat. "Un peu perdu comme coin… Et sombre aussi!"

"Rallumez les torches!", ordonna la princesse. "Ce sont des amis."

Rachel se précipita à la rencontre du vieux gitan et le serra dans ses bras avant d'accueillir Boulder de la même façon.

"Comment avez-vous su… ? Depuis quand avez-vous quitté Mistpeak? Et l'armée royale? Vous l'avez repoussée?"

"Chaque chose en son temps, princesse.", répondit le chef des gitans avec un sourire. "Les autres ne devraient pas tarder. Ils ont préféré passer par Millfields. Le chemin leur semblait trop abrupt!... trop abrupt! Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre!"

Rachel éclata de rire et se tourna vers Ben Finn.

"Ben, pourriez vous aller les accueillir? Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils errent dans Millfields pendant trop longtemps."

Le soldat sourit et s'arma d'une torche avant de prendre la route du Lac de Bower, un comité d'accueil Eco guerrier avec luth et colliers de fleurs sur les talons.

"Maintenant, princesse.", reprit Savin, "il est temps que je vous conte nos aventures!"

Le récit du gitan dura toute la nuit.

Dès l'instant où Rachel avait quitté leur camp, ils n'avaient cessé de se préparer à l'attaque imminente de l'armée de Logan. Le chemin à travers la montagne avait été piégé, les ponts surveillés, les autres routes condamnées, les issues de secours vérifiées. En deux jours, ils auraient été prêts à recevoir l'armée royale tout entière, troupes d'élites comprises! Le combat aurait été épique! D'abord, une première explosion aurait détruit le pont permettant de quitter la vallée. Ensuite, une seconde aurait provoqué une avalanche, ensevelissant les survivants sous une montagne de neige, de glace et de gravas, mais bouchant ainsi le gouffre que le pont précédemment détruit permettait de traverser. Le deuxième pont aurait subi le même sort, sauf que cette fois ci, les Gitans auraient pris soin de lancer sur l'armée des tonneaux de goudron pour les faire tomber et les engluer sur place. Deuxième explosion, deuxième avalanche. Des franc tireurs postés là, là, là et là auraient fini le boulot.

Ainsi, l'armée de Logan aurait été repoussée non pas par les hommes des montagnes mais par la montagne elle-même!

Bien sur, tout cela n'était que pure théorie de la part de Savin puisque jamais l'armée de Logan n'avait daigné se montrer! Des éclaireurs envoyés dans les montagnes avaient signalé qu'un courrier avait été délivré au commandant du bataillon et que celui-ci avait immédiatement ordonné le repli de ses troupes.

"Votre frère les a rappelés…", souffla le chef des Gitans. "J'ignore ce qui a bien pu l'y pousser, mais c'est fort dommage! Ca aurait été une sacré bataille là haut! Pas vrai Boulder?!"

Tout juste remis de leur arrivée, le colosse se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Logan doit s'attendre à une attaque de Bowerstone, depuis notre évasion.", souligna Walter. "Il a dû rappeler tous les bataillons postés aux quatre coins de l'Albion. Nous ne serons pas assez nombreux."

"Il faut néanmoins essayer.", affirma la princesse.

"Je pense que nous pourrons compter sur l'aide de la population.", ajouta Page en prenant place près de la princesse. "Vous avez touché beaucoup de monde, aidé de nombreuses âmes dans le besoin, les gens ne l'oublieront pas, particulièrement aux Industries. S'ils nous voient nous battre, le peuple se soulèvera de lui-même!"

"J'espère que cela suffira.", soupira Walter, plus sombre que jamais.

"Et si la solution la plus simple était encore la meilleure…"

Tous se tournèrent vers Ben Finn.

"J'aimerai croire que votre frère aie assez d'honneur pour capituler et abdiquer devant la foule en colère, mais je crains que nous devions user de davantage de persuasion. Si nous créons une diversion et qu'un petit groupe s'introduit au palais…"

"Si le Roi est capturé, le pouvoir revient au suivant dans l'ordre de la succession…", souffla Rachel.

"Vous deviendrez la Reine légitime. L'armée vous obéira et vous ordonnerez le cessez le feu."

"Mais que faire ensuite de Logan?", souligna Page. "Tant qu'il restera en vie, il représentera une menace."

"Pourquoi tergiverser?", grogna Savin. "Réglons lui son compte, c'est tout!"

"Non!"

La voix de Rachel était claire, calme, posée. Libérée de ce qui l'avait étouffée jusqu'alors, libérée de toute trace de doute. L'espace d'un instant, tous entrevirent une lueur dangereuse brûler dans ses yeux, mais cette vision évanescente disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

"Il devra avoir un procès équitable.", reprit-elle d'une voix grave. "Albion doit le juger pour ses crimes…"

Une ombre passa sur son visage et voilà son regard. Elle s'excusa et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

Quittant l'île principale elle erra un moment sur les îles secondaires. Elle s'installa en contrebas de l'île la plus à l'Est, sur une plage surplombée par une petite falaise.

Assise sur le sable, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, elle regardait l'horizon, l'aube toute proche projetant un halo blanchâtre sur l'horizon. Le halo s'étendit à l'océan et au ciel mais il demeurait une zone, un mince trait noir, au loin, que le jour ne parvenait pas à effacer, tel une cicatrice sombre barrant le ciel d'Albion. La Flèche.

_Le Destin d'un grand nombre._

_Le Destin d'une poignée._

_Le Destin d'un seul être._

Theresa retourna une carte. Entre l'ombre et la lumière, il ne restait qu'un Choix.


	27. Partir en guerre

_*Partir en guerre._

Le groupe de Révolutionnaires s'était scindé en deux. Un premier partit au petit matin pour Mourningwood afin de gagner les Industries de Bowerstone.

Le reste embarqua sur les navires des Auroréens et attaquerait par les Vieux Quartiers.

Sur le pont du navire de Kalin se tenait leur dernier conseil de guerre.

"J'emmene un petit groupe de soldats par là-bas, puis je fais sauter la caserne à l'ouest.", expliquait Page en illustrant son propos sur une large carte. "Ca va attirer leur attention et dégager la route principale."

"En quoi cette idée est meilleure?", pesta Ben.

"Est-ce qu'on a plus de chances d'y survivre?", demanda simplement Kalin de sa profonde voix calme.

"Alors maintenant, vous cherchez la petite bête.", taquina le soldat.

"Pas vraiment le temps d'ergoter, là!", coupa Savin. "Dites-moi simplement ce que mes hommes doivent faire."

"La décision revient à la future Reine.", conclut Walter.

"Page connait bien la ville. On va suivre son plan à elle."

"D'accord…", soupira Ben Finn. "Je voulais juste l'embêter de toute façon!"

La Révolutionnaire leva les yeux au ciel alors que le soldat gratifiait la princesse d'une œillade.

"Regardez la carte, qu'on passe en revue les détails.", reprit-elle.

"On peut s'attendre à des tirs de mortiers très puissants, mais la plupart des soldats de Logan seront occupés avec Page et ses hommes."

"Je veux plonger au cœur de l'action!", coupa Savin. "Je veux combattre, et que ce soit avec gloire! Si Page prend la route de l'ouest, alors nous, nous prendrons par l'est!"

"Il ne reste plus que le centre alors.", conclut Ben. "Moins de risques de se perdre!", ricana-t-il.

"Vous êtes sur que ça ira Walter?", intervint la Princesse, inquiète pour son mentor, grandement affaibli depuis leur retour d'Aurora.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi.", rassura-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse. "Je suis peut être vieux mais c'est pas demain la veille que je serai incapable de me lancer dans un bon combat!"

Rachel sourit et se retourna vers ses autres Généraux.

"Une fois atteint le Quartier du Marché, Walter et moi entrerons au Château. Nous compterons sur vous pour occuper l'armée jusqu'à ce que Logan soit capturé."

Tous hochèrent la tête.

"Alors on est d'accord. Que la bataille pour l'Albion commence!"


	28. Non, Sire Une révolution

_*C'est une révolte? Non, Sire. Une Révolution._

Des navires arborant des pavillons inconnus avaient envahi le port des vieux quartiers. Logan avait d'urgence réuni son état major et organisé la défense de la ville.

"Il faut les arrêter à n'importe quel prix. Ne laissez pas les combats quitter les vieux quartiers. Positionnez des mortiers sur le front de mer et fermez toutes les portes. Evacuez la population vers le quartier du marché et tuez à vue tout ce qui arpentera ces rues sans porter d'uniforme!"

Il avait brusquement interrompu la réunion quand un de ses espions lui avait amené un croquis des armoiries de l'ennemi qu'ils s'apprêtaient à affronter. Un drapeau que lui seul reconnut. Celui du peuple qu'il avait abandonné, sacrifié au Tortureur pour avoir une chance de protéger l'Albion.

Le soir tombait à présent. A l'horizon, le ciel s'embrasait alors que les vieux quartiers étaient mis à feu et à sang.

Seul dans son bureau, Logan regardait sans faillir les révolutionnaires approcher irrémédiablement, pour sceller son destin. Ils avaient pris les vieux quartiers. Les combats faisaient rage sur la place du marché et bientôt, ils seraient sur les terres du château.

Des coups précipités retentirent à la porte de la salle de guerre. Sans attendre de réponse, deux gardes entrèrent et se mirent au garde à vous.

"Votre Majesté, le quartier du marché est perdu.", lui annonça-t-on. "Nous avons reçu ordre de vous emmener en sécurité. Vous devez quitter le château avant que les rebelles ne l'assaillent."

Le Roi lança un dernier regard à l'extérieur et se tourna vers les deux gardes.

"Ma mère m'a confié le trône, pour que je défende ce royaume jusqu'à la mort. Si tel doit être mon destin, je l'affronterai en tant que souverain, comme il est de mon devoir."

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard.

"Monsieur, nous avons reçu l'ordre-"

"Je vous donne le contrordre.", coupa le Roi d'une voix glaciale. "A présent, sortez."

Le Roi attendit que les pas des soldats se soient éloignés et verrouilla les portes de la salle de guerre. Il refixa le fourreau de son épée à sa ceinture et vida le verre de vin qu'il avait posé sur la mappe monde.

Bientôt, sa lente agonie prendrait fin.

* * *

**Ainsi commence notre troisième et avant dernière partie. La bataille pour l'Albion commence, les Révolutionnaires se réunissent et marchent sur Bowerstone, le Roi est seul et attend son heure.**  
**Albion le jugera bientôt pour ses crimes, et il devra en assumer les conséquences.**

**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires! :)**


	29. La bataille pour l'Albion

_*La bataille pour l'Albion._

Les doubles portes arrachées de leurs gonds heurtèrent le sol avec fracas. Logan tira sa lame au clair pour défendre sa vie.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte apparurent deux silhouettes familières et le roi rengaina.

"Eh bien! Nous y voilà!", siffla le roi alors que les deux traîtres entraient dans la salle du trône. "Le vieux fou et l'_enfant_ qui m'ont trahi! Tu es enfin devenue la femme que j'ai toujours voulu que tu sois…", ajouta-t-il à demi-mot quand sa sœur avança dans la lumière.

"Elle est bien plus que cela.", corrigea Walter d'une voix dure. "Et maintenant, elle est prête à prendre ta place."

Une ombre passa sur le visage du roi.

"Le temps est donc venu pour Albion d'accueillir un nouveau leader...", soupira-t-il.

"Tu n'as jamais été un leader!", cracha Rachel. "Juste un autre tyran!"

"Tu n'as jamais pensé que j'avais de bonnes raisons pour agir ainsi?"

La jeune femme cilla alors que son frère contournait la mappemonde et réduisait la distance entre eux. Walter intervint.

"Tes explications ne nous intéressent pas!"

"Complais-toi dans l'ignorance si tu veux.", répondit Logan d'une voix qui trahissait néanmoins sa détresse. "Mais ma sœur mérite la vérité."

"Réserves-toi pour le procès, Logan.", coupa Walter en saisissant le roi par le bras. "Alors tu pourras prier pour avoir la vie sauve."

Il ne résista pas. Il se laissa entraîner vers les cachots alors qu'au loin, le son clair d'une cloche annonçait sa capitulation.

* * *

_**J'ai apporté quelques micro modifications aux chapitres 26, 27 et 28, donc n'hésitez pas à retourner les bouquiner ;)**_

_**Prochain chapitre demain! (héhé! je vous fais languir!)**_

_**J'attends toujours vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos foudres, vos acclamations enfin bref, vous voyez la petite fenêtre juste en dessous? Oui, celle là! Ben laissez un comm dedans! ;)**_


	30. Solitude

_*Solitude._

Il avait été jeté dans une cellule sombre et humide au fond du cachot le plus lugubre du château. Celle là même où il avait fait enfermer les leaders de la révolution quelques semaines seulement auparavant.

L'unique torche qui éclairait le couloir ne survécut pas à sa première nuit de captivité. Personne ne viendrait la rallumer.

Seul dans le froid et les ténèbres, le roi déchu était abandonné à ses démons. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient, plus sombres et douloureux les uns que les autres.

_"Vous avez fait tellement de mal. Tellement de mal. Des choses tout simplement atroces. Votre châtiment sera à la hauteur de vos crimes. N'entendez vous pas la mort battre des ailes pour vous? Nous sommes le néant qui vous appelle. L'abîme auquel vous appartenez! Laissez-vous sombrer!"_

Le rire du Tortureur résonnait en lui, faisant vibrer chaque fibre de son âme en un glas douloureux. Il sentait les ténèbres se refermer sur lui, réclamant leur dû, se délectant, de chaque instant d'angoisse, de chaque vision d'horreur, de chaque exquise seconde le séparant du moment où le peloton d'exécution ferait feu et le précipiterait à jamais dans le néant.

Le temps n'existait déjà plus. Il se sentait disparaitre. Seules demeuraient les ténèbres. Le vide. La mort.

_"Logan. Tes crimes envers Albion et son peuple sont impardonnables. Tu ne pourras échapper à ton châtiment. Je te condamne à mort."_

_La troupe de tuniques rouges approcha au pas. Les soldats se disposèrent en ligne alors qu'on lui ôtait ses liens. On l'avait au moins autorisé à affronter la mort dignement, comme un homme, avec l'honneur de se tenir debout et de faire face à son destin._

_Les huit hommes présentèrent leurs armes._

_Logan leva les yeux vers la lumière et prit une ultime inspiration._

_Les huit canons firent feu, et les huit balles atteignirent leur cible._

_La douleur lui déchira la poitrine. Logan ne sentit pas ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Il ne sentit pas son corps toucher le sol. Il n'était déjà plus… C'était déjà fini._

_"Tu avais dit que jamais tu ne me pardonnerais…"_


	31. Le procès

_*Le procès_

Un soleil blafard se leva sur Albion. Un halo de brume enlaçait Bowerstone en un voile pâle qui ce matin ressemblait à un suaire. Une foule immense s'était réunie dans la salle du trône et sur les terres du château. Le procès avait été rendu public mais aucun des badauds présents ce matin n'était venu pour assister à un jugement. Ils étaient venus assister à une exécution, et ne seraient satisfaits que lorsque Logan rendrait son dernier souffle.

Rachel regarda les nobles et les paysans affluer en une foule compacte et furieuse. La tête posée contre la vitre, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner.

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna vers Walter un regard qui hurlait sa détresse.

"Regardez-les. Ils l'ont déjà condamné, jugé sans même écouter ce qu'il avait à dire."

"C'est alors une chance pour Logan que le dernier mot te revienne."

"En quoi est-ce une chance si je n'ai pas le choix. Si je l'épargne, je les perds. Si je l'exécute, je me perds…"

Walter attira sa protégée dans une étreinte forte et réconfortante. Lui serait toujours là pour elle, quelle que soit sa décision. Ainsi que Jasper. Et Ben, et Page. Elle avait touché le cœur des gens, révélé maintes fois qu'elle se souciait vraiment d'eux. Albion comprendrait… et devrait apprendre à pardonner. Ils la soutiendraient quoi qu'elle décide, du moment qu'elle choisisse en son âme et conscience.

La Reine brisa leur étreinte et sécha ses larmes.

"Il est temps."

Logan remonta l'allée centrale de la salle du trône sous les huées et les insultes. Walter l'accompagnait. Des dizaines de gardes armés contenaient la foule hurlant sa haine contre l'ancien roi d'Albion.

Siégeant sur le trône qui avait été le sien, Rachel le regarda approcher, impassible, mais ses yeux reflétant une profonde tristesse.

A ses côtés se tenaient ses généraux, ceux qui avaient été, quelques semaines auparavant, traqués pour le crime odieux de trahison. Ceux qui tenaient à présent son destin entre leurs mains.

La voix de Walter résonna.

"Logan, ancien roi d'Albion, tu dois répondre aujourd'hui des crimes que tu as commis envers le royaume et son peuple. Ceux qui t'ont livré à la justice vont parler."

"Aucun être vivant du Royaume n'a été épargné par l'étendue de sa _folie_", cracha Savin, le chef des gitans de Mistpeak, "et des _centaines_ en sont morts! On va lui faire connaitre le même sort."

"Ecoutez, je ne suis pas particulièrement pour la peine de mort.", intervint Ben Finn, obtenant immédiatement l'entière attention de la reine. "Mais nous avons vu le Major Swift se faire exécuter! Un vrai numéro de cirque macabre. Et il nous aurait sans scrupules promis au même destin!"

"Nous valons mieux que ça.", murmura Page en posant une main sur celle de la Reine. "J'ai vu ce que Logan a fait à cette ville, des personnes dans la rue qui meurent de faim, des enfants qui sont obligés de travailler… Nous avons tous subi sa tyrannie, mais le tuer maintenant ne règlera pas ces problèmes. La vengeance ne sert à rien…", ajouta-t-elle à demi-mot alors que Rachel se massait nerveusement l'avant-bras, marqué à jamais par son séjour en prison.

Ce fut alors au tour de Kalin, la grande prêtresse Auroréenne de parler.

"Les liens de parenté sont sacrés et ce n'est certainement pas à moi de décider de son destin… mais néanmoins sa trahison a condamné à mort bon nombre des miens. Il avait fait la promesse de nous venir en aide mais il nous a finalement laissé affronter seuls les ténèbres."

"J'avais une bonne raison de briser ma promesse.", se défendit Logan. "Comme j'avais une bonne raison pour les crimes dont on m'accuse."

Un frisson de colère agita la foule derrière lui. Rachel obtint le silence d'un simple regard et fit signe à son frère de continuer.

"Le jour de mon retour en Albion, j'ai reçu la visite d'une voyante aveugle. Theresa, Prophétesse de la Fleche et guide de notre mère."

La Reine se redressa soudain.

"Elle m'a dévoilé le futur de notre royaume.", reprit Logan d'une voix claire et sincère. "Les ténèbres d'Aurora s'en emparaient, semant mort et chaos sur leur passage. Jusqu'à l'extinction de toute vie! Ces sacrifices que j'ai du faire,", poursuivit-il alors que le peuple grondait, "c'était pour préserver l'Albion. Si certains ont souffert, c'était pour former une armée. Si d'autres sont morts, c'était pour sauver le pays!"

Les gardes avaient de plus en plus de mal à retenir la masse de spectateurs en furie. Insultes et cris de haine emplirent la salle. Walter écarta vivement le roi de l'émeute naissante et se plaça entre lui et la foule.

"SIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEEENCE!"

La voix de la reine avait couvert tous les autres sons. Le calme revint immédiatement.

Rachel reprit place et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

Fier, droit et digne, il soutint son regard. Son visage fermé ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais ses yeux, eux, hurlaient sa détresse.

"Si c'est vrai.", intervint Walter en se plaçant aux côtés du roi déchu. "Si elles viennent vraiment sur nous, nous sommes tous en grand danger."

Rachel approuva d'un signe de tête.

Logan cilla et poussa un profond soupir. Son rôle dans cette fable était terminé.

Il prit une ultime inspiration et reprit d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion.

"On t'a accordé le pouvoir de vie ou de mort, ma sœur. A toi de choisir maintenant."

* * *

_**Oh ce gros cliffhanger que je vous fais, là ! ^^**_

_**Et vous savez quoi : allez! je vous fait du chantage à la review! Pas de suite tant que j'ai pas un commentaire! *tâche de résister à l'envie de poster immédiatement le chapitre suivant que je viens de finir et dont ne suis trop fière! c'est cool la grippe, ça redonne l'inspi!***_

_**Ensuite, une petite info qui n'a rien à voir avec la choucroutte ; On peut bien se faire un peu de pub, ça fait pas de mal !  
J'ia ouvert un blog d'histoires humoristiques (pas des blagues, hein, juste des histoires... avec des personnages et tout, mais qui revettent un certain caractère comique!) Donc, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, venez découvrir cet univers totalement déjanté !**_

_**Voici le lien : combien-y-en-a-la-dedans. overblog .com**_

_**Et maintenant, la pub!**_

_**Ou c'est une coïncidence, ou ils ont une sérieuse dette karmique à régler car Aka, Allen, Edward, Geara, Goku, Kaolla, Keisuke, Sasuke et Suigetsu ne cessent de s'incarner à travers différentes dimensions . Pire! Ils ne cessent de s'y croiser.**_

_**Alors que le Secrétaire des Affaires inter-dimensionelles ordonne l'ouverture d'une enquête, suivez les tribulations du commissariat placé sous la responsabilité du Préfet Heddwyn, et de la commission W2F chargée d'identifier, de tracer et de répertorier toutes les conneries de ces neuf "anomalies".**_

_**Voilà, j'espère vous voir sur le blog ! Merci de votre attention! :)**_


	32. Révélations tardives

_**Ho! Ho! Ho! Happy Christmas!**_

_**Joyeux Noël à tous mes lecteurs, merci d'être encore là après ces 32 chapitres! Je vous ai laissé la semaine derniere sur un gros cliffhanger espérant obtenir quelques commentaires avant Noël, malheureusement, nan! Bon, de toute façon, je suis pas douée pour le chantage à la review vu que j'ai pas envie de casser mon rythme de publication... enfin bref!**_  
_**C'est Noël aujourd'hui, alors je renonce à ma résolution du chapitre précédent et je ne vous fais pas languir davantage : vous saurez aujourd'hui quel sort a été réservé à Logan !**_

_**Je compte sur vos commentaires, vos impressions... siouplai?**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_*Révélations tardives._

"Tu as accompli la première partie de ta destinée.", souffla la prophétesse. "Tu étais à peine une adulte quand tu as quitté le château, aujourd'hui tu es une héroïne accomplie, une leader et finalement une monarque. Mais ton voyage est loin d'être fini.", ajouta-t-elle. "Comme tu es la Reine, tu peux connaitre la vérité. L'Albion est sur le point d'être attaqué.", conclut-elle, confirmant les mots de Logan. "Le danger est des plus pressant."

Rachel se sentit enveloppée par une intense lumière, entraînée dans les méandres du futur. La voix de Theresa résonna dans l'infini.

"Les ténèbres arrivent sur nos terres. Elles ne sauraient ni être arrêtées, ni jugulées. Le souverain d'Albion est le seul à pouvoir se dresser entre notre monde et les ténèbres. C'est pour cette raison que tu devais renverser ton frère. Le cours de l'histoire l'exigeait. Si tu venais à échouer, ce serait la fin de notre civilisation."

La Reine sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds et la prophétesse se matérialisa devant elle.

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas commencé par me dire ça?", demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. "Ca n'avait _rien_ à voir avec Logan, n'est ce pas?"

"Je t'ai dit tout ce que tu devais savoir sans jamais t'occulter la vérité. De la même façon que je l'ai fait pour ton frère."

Rachel sentit une vague de colère monter en elle! Theresa l'avait utilisée, manipulée, comme elle s'était servie de sa mère en son temps!

"Avec Logan sur le trône", reprit la manipulatrice, "le royaume était voué à sa perte. J'en suis convaincue. Seule une héroïne devenue reine pouvait garantir la survie du royaume et de son peuple."

"Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous m'avez fait subir? De ce que vous avez fait subir à mon frère?!", hurla l'héroïne.

Theresa plongea son regard aveugle dans celui de la jeune femme qui s'apaisa immédiatement, même si sa colère bouillonnait toujours à l'intérieur.

"La décision n'est jamais revenue qu'à toi. Je n'ai fait que te guider. La vie et la mort d'un seul être ne sont que des décisions mineures, et si tu t'étais dangereusement écartée de la vérité, je t'aurais averti, comme je l'ai fait quand Logan t'a condamnée. Je l'avais prévenu que pour sauver Albion, il devrait se sacrifier."

"Mais vous avez eu tort, Prophétesse!", cracha la reine.

"Je n'ai jamais tort, Rachel.", répliqua la voyante d'une voix sombre. "_Sacrifice _ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait mourir, mais remettre sa vie entre tes mains. La décision ne reviendrait alors qu'à toi. Il a consenti."

La reine sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. _Albion vaut plus qu'une vie._

Elle se ressaisit et tâcha de faire s'imbriquer les pièces du puzzle.

"Les ténèbres approchent. Comment les arrêter?"

"Tu ne peux pas. Leur arrivée est inévitable. Dans un an, les ombres s'abattront sur Bowerstone. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est t'y préparer et espérer sauver autant de vies que possible."

La vision s'évanouit. Rachel était de retour dans la salle du trône, vide. Walter se tenait à ses côtés, une main réconfortante posée sur l'épaule de la Reine.

"Tu vois. Pas de révolte, pas de cris de haine. Ton règne a commencé sur un acte de clémence, et ça, le peuple ne l'oubliera jamais."

Rachel sourit et poussa un soupir apaisé.

_Albion vaut plus qu'une vie. A l'exception de chacune d'entre elles._

* * *

_**Et comme c'est Noël, deuxième chapitre! (celui là, ça fait un moment que je l'ai mis de côté et j'attendais le moment de le poster avec impatience! )**_


	33. Libre

_*Libre_

Il avait accepté son destin, fait son propre deuil, était prêt à partir en paix. Il avait consenti à faire ce sacrifice. A sombrer dans l'abîme noir et glacial de la mort. Le néant.

C'était ce à quoi s'était résumé son avenir depuis des semaines. Depuis la visite de la Prophétesse. Et à présent, on lui offrait la vie? La liberté?

Le pardon de sa sœur était plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Il ne le méritait pas!

Le roi déchu n'avait pas eu à combattre les larmes depuis bien longtemps… depuis la mort de sa mère. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le poids qui s'était levé de ses épaules ne laissait place qu'à un vide béant où s'immisçait perfidement un sentiment dévorant, violent, si douloureux qu'il en venait à remettre en question le soulagement même d'être laissé en vie.

Il n'avait pas remercié Rachel de l'avoir épargné. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à prononcer un mot. Il craignait que tout son tentant de franchir ses lèvres ne brise les remparts qu'il avait dressé autour de son cœur.

Il craignait de fondre en larmes et d'éclater en sanglots dans la salle du trône. Devant sa sœur, devant Water, devant tous ces généraux qui s'étaient réunis pour l'abattre, devant cette populace qui se massait au palais tels des vautours pour la curée.

La Reine avait demandé à ce qu'on accompagne son frère à ses appartements, en l'informant qu'elle lui rendrait visite plus tard dans la matinée. Logan n'était pas sur d'être capable de lui faire face. D'affronter sa clémence, sa pitié, son indulgence, et les raisons qui avaient pu la pousser à lui laisser la vie sauve.

Seul, dans la chambre qui avait autrefois été celle de sa sœur, il se laissa sombrer.

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, les sanglots lui écorchaient la gorge, tout son corps tremblait, agité de spasmes incontrôlables, mais chaque nouvelle inspiration, chaque nouveau soupir s'accompagnait d'une exquise sensation de libération.

De petits coups timides frappés à la porte de la chambre le firent sursauter. Il se releva d'un bond et chercha instinctivement à dégainer une épée qu'on lui avait ôtée déjà plusieurs jours auparavant.

Logan tenta de reprendre son calme et alla ouvrir d'un pas mal assuré.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait la Reine, son escorte éconduite restée quelques pas en arrière en toute vigilance, l'épée que Logan avait d'instinct cherché pendant à sa ceinture.

"Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec toi en privé.", annonça-t-elle d'une voix moins assurée que plus tôt lors du procès. "Puis-je entrer?"

Logan s'écarta respectueusement. Les gardes suivirent le mouvement de la souveraine mais celle-ci les renvoya d'un geste et ferma la double porte derrière elle.

Rachel contempla la chambre avec nostalgie avant de se tourner vers son frère et de lui tendre la main. Le roi déchu hésita un instant avant de l'accepter. Rachel l'attira brusquement près d'elle et referma ses bras autour de lui en une violente étreinte.

"Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit?", souffla-t-elle d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion.

"Tu n'aurais pas compris… Personne ne peut comprendre… à moins de l'avoir vécu."

Rachel plongea son regard dans celui de son frère, pour remarquer ses paupières encore rougies par les larmes. Il avait gardé ce fardeau sur ses épaules si longtemps, incapable de se justifier, incapable de se confier. Il avait vu son peuple gronder, la loyauté de ses sujets s'effriter, sa sœur l'abandonner…

"Maintenant, je sais… Je sais et je comprends… Et nous allons affronter cette menace ensembles."

Logan cilla et brisa leur étreinte.

"Tu m'avais dit que jamais tu ne me pardonnerais… tu te souviens?"

"Bien sur.", répondit la Reine, sa voix se durcissant à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

"Pourtant tu m'as épargné. Si… si les choses avaient été différentes… si j'avais été à ta place et toi à la mienne… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais fait le même choix."

"Pourtant tu m'as relâchée."

Logan ne savait quoi répondre. Il lui avait en effet rendu sa liberté, mais sans l'avertissement de Theresa, le sort de sa sœur n'aurait pas été différent de celui de tous ses opposants. Il l'aurait faite exécuter pour faire taire la révolte, pour asseoir son autorité suprême, pour préserver le plus important, l'Albion. Pourtant, une partie de lui voulait croire qu'il n'aurait pas eu le courage de ses intentions.

Le roi déchu poussa un profond soupir qui se brisa sur ses lèvres.

"Merci."

Le Reine sourit et détacha le fourreau de son épée de sa ceinture avant de la tendre à Logan.

"Je crois que ceci t'appartient. Certaines personnes prétendent que j'ai tort de te faire confiance… d'autres craignent que cette épée, entre tes mains, ne serve qu'à précipiter ma chute… Mais notre mère t'a confié cette arme pour que tu défendes l'Albion… C'est ce que tu as toujours fait… c'est ce que je souhaite que tu continue de faire, à mes côtés…"

Incrédule, Logan prit délicatement l'épée des mains de sa sœur et tira la lame au clair pour s'imprégner de sa mélodie familière.

"A présent, Général, votre présence est requise dans la salle de guerre."

* * *

**_Joyeux Noël à tous! Et si vous voulez vraiment me faire plaisir, offrez moi deux minutes de votre temps, laissez un comm'! :)_**


	34. Conseil de guerre

_*Conseil de guerre_.

C'est sous bonne garde que la Reine et le roi déchu rejoignirent la salle de guerre. Les autres généraux étaient déjà réunis autour de la mappe monde. Savin et Kalin étaient repartis pour leurs contrées respectives donc seuls restaient Sir Walter, le capitaine Ben Finn, nouvellement promu Major, et Page, dirigeante de la Résistance de Bowerstone. Les trois conseillers dévisagèrent le tyran qu'ils avaient renversé, alors que celui-ci entrait à la suite de la Reine et, à sa demande, fermait les double-portes derrière lui.

Rachel l'invita à prendre place à sa droite. Le roi déchu s'exécuta en silence et, comme pour se rassurer, laissa ses doigts courir sur l'armature d'acajou qui cerclait la carte. La Reine posa sa main sur la sienne et s'adressa aux autres généraux d'une voix ferme.

"Je connais vos objections à tous. Mais Logan se prépare depuis quatre ans pour cette attaque. Nul ne sait mieux que lui ce que nous avons à affronter. De son expérience, de ses conseils pourrait dépendre notre survie. Je vous demande donc à tous d'ignorer nos divergences passées, car ce qui importe aujourd'hui, c'est de sauver ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus. Ensemble, nous avons une chance de sauver l'Albion."

"La tâche ne sera pas aisée.", poursuivit Walter de sa voix rocailleuse. "Cette menace est plus importante que tout ce que nous avons jamais eu à affronter. Tes soldats sont un bon début.", concéda-t-il en adressant un regard à Logan. "Mais notre armée est trop divisée, trop affaiblie. Nous avons grand besoin d'hommes."

"Il faudra lancer une campagne de recrutement, former de nouvelles recrues et dérouiller le reste de l'armée régulière.", énuméra Ben Finn. "De nombreuses tuniques-rouges sont des hommes de valeur, mais ils ont été trop longtemps relégués au rang de simples gardes", ajouta-t-il d'après les mots du Major Swift, en jetant à l'ancien roi un regard assassin.

"La loyauté de l'armée révolutionnaire vous est d'ores et déjà acquise, Majesté.", annonça Page, en détachant pour la première fois son regard de Logan."Mais le peuple a déjà eu plus que son lot de malheurs et de combats… comment leur annoncer qu'ils devront encore tout sacrifier, au risque de tout perdre?"

Un lourd silence accueillit cette déclaration.

"Les ténèbres qui approchent..", grogna Sir Walter. "Le peuple ne va pas comprendre… Personne ne peut comprendre à moins de l'avoir vécu!"

"Albion abrite pourtant bien des horreurs…", intervint Page. "Plus que je le croyais…", ajouta-t-elle à demi-mot au souvenir de la soirée au Manoir de Reaver. "Qu'est ce qui rend cette chose si différente des hommes-creux ou des balverines?"

"Ce qui se terre à Aurora a plus en commun avec le Balvorn qu'avec les balverines.", opposa Walter.

"C'est un monstre qui se nourrit de vos propres ténèbres. Il vous murmure vos peurs les plus profondes, vos pensées les plus sombres, vos désirs les plus noirs…"

Tous se tournèrent soudain vers Logan. Les yeux clos, le roi déchu parlait d'une voix rendue tremblante à la seule évocation de cette créature.

"C'est une voix. Une voix plus forte, plus puissante que tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer. Une voix qui vous tourmente, vous affaiblit avant de donner le coup de grâce. Les ombres prennent alors vie.", poursuivit-il sur un ton désormais plus assuré. "Ils vous torturent, vous déchiquètent, profitent du moindre instant de faiblesse pour apparaitre, toujours plus nombreux. Une vague incessante. J'ai perdu des hommes parmi les plus valeureux que j'ai connu aux griffes de ces créatures. J'ai vu des frères d'armes se retourner les uns contre les autres, j'ai vu des combattants aguerris être entraînés dans les ténèbres pour y être écartelés par ces choses. Un seul coup d'épée suffit à les dissiper, mais il y en a tellement…"

"Les ombres que nous avons rencontrées étaient plus coriaces que ça.", surenchérit Sir Walter à l'horreur générale.

"Si elles se nourrissent du désespoir qu'elles causent, il y a fort à parier qu'elles se renforceront à chaque vie qu'elles prendront. Elles seront encore plus puissantes quand elles déferleront sur Albion."

Un silence lourd de sens tomba sur la salle de guerre.

La Reine jeta un douloureux regard autour d'elle. Sur les murs étaient affichées les promesses qu'elle avait faites à ses alliés. Restituer aux Gitans les terres de Mistpeak. Rouvrir l'Académie de Brightwall. Offrir la protection de l'armée au peuple Auroréen.

Tenir parole pourrait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu puisque chaque denier dépensé était une vie perdue, une chance de moins de résister aux ténèbres.

"La crise que nous allons affronter va bien au-delà des souffrances et des désirs individuels. De nombreux sacrifices seront exigés de nos citoyens. Mais je n'oublie pas pour autant ce qui a guidé notre révolution. Je tiendrai mes engagements, je le jure sur la couronne."

Elle sentit Logan se tendre à côté d'elle, visiblement inquiet, mais Rachel serra sa main dans la sienne, pour lui signifier son assurance.

"Pour ce qui est de la trésorerie", reprit-elle en se tournant vers son frère, "à combien avais-tu estimé le budget militaire total?"

Le roi déchu n'hésita pas l'ombre d'un instant.

"Six millions cinq-cents mille deniers."

La reine se tût et réfléchit un moment à demi-mot.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans tout l'Albion qui sache comment réunir une telle somme en si peu de temps…"

Puis elle reprit d'une voix plus assurée.

"Convoquez Reaver."

* * *

_**Hey non, ce n'est pas tout à fait fini ! ^^ J'ai encore quelques chapitres en réserve avant la fin mais j'avoue que j'ai pas mal d'occupations en ce moment donc l'écriture de ma fic est un peu passée à la trappe. (It's a trap! ah non rien à voir, pardon ^^')  
Merci à tous de continuer à lire mon histoire! J'espère que vous l'aimez, que vous n'avez pas été déçus par la tournure qu'a pris les évenements...**_

_**Enfin bref, j'attends toujours vos commentaires, donc, cliquez sur la petite fenêtre juste en dessous... ceeeelle là, c'est ça! Et laissez moi un p'tit mot ;)**_


End file.
